The Eyes Have It
by DuelingBagPipes
Summary: FINISHED Jericho is trasportd to Middle Earth, turned into a hobbit, and blinded in an accident. Can she make it in Middle Earth as a blind Hobbit with strange abilites? Or will her love for Merry screw everything up? Read to find out!
1. Rude Awakening

Hmmm... I'm supposed to be working on about 3 other fics right now and what am I doing? Making another one! sigh. It's kinda sad really, but I think I've got a good one here! Wish me luck, ya'll!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings, Wingnut Films, New Line Cinema, Weta Workshop, Legolas, Aragorn, Gimli, Frodo, Sam, Merry (3), Pippin, Boromir, Denethor, Bilbo, Gollum, Random Proudfoot #3, Goldilocks, Farimir, My Aunt Georgia, and I do not own the One Ring of Power. I do however own a cheep replica I got off of a bookmark. Oh and my O.C.'s!  
  
The Eye's Have It!  
  
Chapter One: Rude Awakenings.  
  
Jericho's alarm clock buzzed loudly for about .03 seconds before she slapped it into silence. She dropped herself heavily onto the pillows of her bead and cuddled under the covers once again. She had no intentions of getting up by the time her alarm went off again, but as she tried to regain her lovely REM state she felt the air conditioner kick on. Or at least that's what it felt like. She didn't bother to worry about it, it was late winter and she thought her father was just trying to find yet another way to cut the heating bill.  
  
Jericho felt herself slowly slip out of consciousness. She was soon floating up above the clouds, far into another world. She felt the cool soft breeze nuzzle her body as she flew away from her small town life. It was as if it was really happening. Then soon she felt her body being set down again onto a small patch of cool grass.  
  
The sun was so bright that Jericho had to squint her closed eyes. She smiled as the relaxing scent of grass wafted into her nose and settled bringing back fond childhood memories. This was one of the most realistic dreams she'd ever had, in fact she didn't want to wake up. She knew, though, that her ten minutes would soon be up and she braced herself for the rude awakening of her annoying alarm clock.  
  
There was only the sound of chirping birds. Jericho finally realized that she wasn't sleeping, she was wide-awake. She had come out of her dream-like unconsciousness and was completely aware of her surroundings. All she need do was open her eyes and find out what was going on.  
  
She opened one eye to see a forest of grass in front of her face. Upon opening her other she could see that her eyes were not playing tricks on her, she was in fact lying in a patch of grass. As she sat up bits of dead bugs and grass cascaded down from her black streaked locks. She sat up with her legs under her looking about the clearing.  
  
"This isn't good," she mumbled squinting about trying to make out what was in the distance. She looked up to see a noonday sun above her. It was still dark when she hit her alarm.  
  
'I must have overslept,' she thought to herself, 'Dad must have turned on the light and I'm just still refusing to awake.' Sensibility was her one true flaw. A crow flew overhead, cawing loudly and causing her to jump.  
  
'Okay this isn't right, there aren't any crows back yet, its still winter!' she remembered. Her pulse quickened as she began to feel that she wasn't where she belonged. She ran a hand through her hair nervously catching an ear. She nearly screamed.  
  
"MY EARS ARE FRIKIN POINTY!" she screamed caused any near by creature to scatter. She was quick to inspect the rest of her body.  
  
She looked down at her baggy pajamas and realized they were baggier than usual. As she stood up slowly she caught a glance of her feet. Always she had been the one with the small feet out of her family and friends. Now, they were large, thick, and hairy! She raised a hand to her head and pulled a lock of hair in front of her eyes. Her platinum blonde hair, which had once been streaked with black, was now as curly as when she had once gotten a perm, years ago. Jericho could only do one thing at this moment.  
  
She fell to the ground and screamed so shrilly that nothing was left in the mile radius.  
  
Of course a scream soon led to tears, and tears soon led to silence. As she sat in silence she soon realized she was nowhere near her home. The only thing that she could think that may have happened was she was drugged taken from her home and given major plastic surgery and a perm. She knew it made no sense, but what else could have happened.  
  
She looked up to see that the sun had fallen behind the trees and would soon set. She stood up and looked around her again. She still could not make out anything beyond her small clearing, but even though she picked a direction and started walking.  
  
Her feet were surprisingly tough and she made very little noise as she walked through the darkening forest. She had begun to cry again and as she walked she felt her tears make a small path behind her. Jericho frequently brought a hand to her ears and felt their pointy tips, quickly drawing them away afraid she may break them. This was all so strange, like something from some fantasy novel or a movie. Nothing like this ever happened in real life.  
  
'How long have I been missing,' she asked her self. Sadly she could not answer that question. She could only keep moving in one direction varying only when a tree was in her way.  
  
Her eyes were heavy and she had that thick feeling in the back of her throat that you get after you've cried a bit. She was starving and couldn't remember the last time she ate. The sun had long since set and she soon came upon a road. Jericho looked down at the dirt path, hardly recognizing it in the darkness. She looked down each direction and decided to head to her right. It seemed to be the more populated of the two directions.  
  
Jericho felt her strength was weaning and she could not keep going much longer. She had no clue where she was and why she looked this way, but all she knew was that she would die out here if she didn't find someone. Suddenly she tripped over a root in the middle of the road. As she hit the ground she felt all of her strength fade and she broke down in tears again. She continued until she heard soft singing. The sounds of the voices calmed her and quieted her sobs. She used the last of her strength and stood up. She came towards the singing and looked out from behind a tree at a circle of small men, with large feet and pointy ears.  
  
"Away shall fade, away shall fade," they sang and a young one of the three picked up in the end adding a high descant that made Jericho almost smile.  
  
"Hush!" Another older one whispered, "I think I hear black riders!" The others became very quiet. Jericho felt the hair on the back of her neck stand straight up. Something was behind her, but she knew not what. She could not turn around for fear kept her there. She closed her eyes tightly waiting for the evil beast to sink its fangs into her neck.  
  
"We must rest here for the night," the same little man replied after a moment. Jericho opened one eye to see that she had not been eaten and looked back at the little men in front of her. They made themselves a small bed in a large hollowed out tree near by and were soon fast asleep. Jericho felt some safety with these people so she situated herself under the tree she had hid behind and set in for her first night of sleep in this new strange place. Maybe tomorrow she would show herself to the men and ask their help. Tonight, though, all she could do was sleep a deep and dreamless sleep.  
  
How's ya likes? Hope it's good! I'm trying to make one that sticks pretty close to the books this time. I've always done movie friendly stories, so now it's time for something new. Sorry if words are a little off, my copy of FOTR is at school not here. OH and if you're bored of this you can always check out Pyschopanda's stuff or AngelofDarkness1566. Okay enjoy! DB:D 


	2. Blinded By the Light

Okay here it is, BTW Josh Groban rox!  
  
Disclaimer: If I own it I'll let you know!  
  
Chapter Two: Blinded By the Light.  
  
Jericho awoke to the sounds of the three men near her getting ready to leave. She peaked around the tree to see that one was facing right towards her. She quickly ducked back behind the tree.  
  
"Hey Sam! I think something's watching us!" he said.  
  
"Oh Pippin, you're just being paranoid. Come on we need to go, we're supposed to reach Crickhollow by tomorrow!" the assumed Sam answered. Jericho heard them walk off into the woods and back to the road.  
  
Jericho paused before she followed. They were heading the opposite way she had come. She wondered if this 'Crickhollow' place would be very inviting of someone like her. 'Oh, what the hell!' she said to herself and set off after the 3 men keeping far enough behind and in the trees to not be seen or heard. Or so she thought.  
  
They had stopped for their midday rest when she feeling very spent already fell asleep by the tree she was leaning upon. She awoke to hear whispering behind her where the three small men were talking.  
  
"It's been following us all morning!" she heard one say.  
  
"What are we to do? We don't even know what it is!" the one called Sam argued.  
  
"It could be Gandalf!" the one from last night said hopefully.  
  
"Gandalf wouldn't be hiding from us, Mr. Frodo," Sam reassured. She shifted nervously and caused some noise.  
  
"Shhh..." one hushed, "It's listening." Jericho now feared for her life she began to crawl away. She stood up and began running towards the road. It was too late one of them had seen her.  
  
"Hey!" one shouted. She continued running. They gave pursuit. She ran faster and blindly. She did not watch to see where she was going.  
  
"Watch out!" they shouted she looked ahead of her just in time to see that she was running head long into a thorny vine. She hit the vine and fell to the ground screaming. She could only see red, and a few blurry shapes in front of her. They were saying something, but she could not tell what. She felt the world grow dark and soon she lost consciousness.  
  
()  
  
"Where'd she come from?" asked the wise elf of Frodo.  
  
"We don't know, she had followed us that morning and when we found her out she ran from us," he answered.  
  
The elf placed his hands on the eyes of the young hobbit. She looked to be just out of her tweens, like Merry and Pippin. Frodo couldn't explain why she was there, and why she was so strangely dressed. It was as if she had borrowed clothes from a 'big folk.'  
  
Things were a blur when she had run away. First he yelled at her to come back, then for her to watch out, and then she fell to the ground with that vine stuck to her face and blood running down onto the ground. Luckily the elves had found them and healed her as best as possible. It was thanks to Sam that she didn't bleed to death before they got there.  
  
"She won't be able to see for a very long time," the elf told Frodo. Frodo nodded and watched as they laid the hobbit's body down gingerly. Pippin came up beside him.  
  
"Who is she?" he asked.  
  
"I don't know Pippin, I don't know," he answered as the girl murmured in her sleep.  
  
()  
  
Jericho awoke to a wonderful array of smells and noises. She opened her eyes to see nothing. She tired again blinking.  
  
"Don't strain your eyes," someone ordered. She jumped at his voice swinging towards where it came from. Her hand touched something.  
  
"It's alright," someone soothed, "You've been wounded. The elves saved you, do you have a name?"  
  
"Jericho," she whispered feeling around with her hands. She felt her hand land on someone's nose.  
  
"I'm Merry," he replied putting his hand on her nose, "My friends brought you here. They found you in the forest spying on them. When you tried to run away from them to ran into something sharp and it cut your eyes. You can't see."  
  
Jericho couldn't respond. She couldn't see? That's not right!  
  
"They were found by some elves who saved you, they said that maybe someday you'd be able to see again, but not for a long time." Jericho began to cry.  
  
"Where am I?" she sobbed.  
  
"What do you mean where are you? You're in the East Farthing of the Shire, Crickhollow is the house," he explained to her.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about!" she yelled frustrated, she buried her head in her hands and began sobbing even harder. She felt a warm hand rub her back.  
  
"I was at home in bed one moment, then I suddenly appear here with huge feet and pointy ears! Can you explain that?" she asked angrily.  
  
"No," he answered she could hear the kindness in his voice which stopped her crying.  
  
"Why are you here?" she asked.  
  
"Because I'm going to make them take you with us to Rivendell."  
  
"Rivendell?"  
  
"A place with many elves, who will maybe, be able to make you see again."  
  
"Elves?"  
  
"Yes, don't tell me you don't know what elves are?"  
  
"No, I do," Jericho felt strangely as if she'd read this somewhere in a book.  
  
"Did you say that we're in the East Farthing of the Shire?" she asked quickly. Whipping around and accidentally hitting him lightly with her hand.  
  
"Yes, what's wrong?" he asked.  
  
"Is there a Fatty Bolger here?" she asked standing up and walking away blindly.  
  
"Yes," he answered running after her and leading her through the doorway.  
  
"And a Frodo, and Pippin, and Sam??" She stopped walking and put her hands on Merry's face.  
  
"Yes! How do you know all of our names?"  
  
"You are Meriadoc Brandybuck, you are a second cousin to Frodo, twice removed on his mother's side, and also related to Pippin, is that right?" she blindly moved her eyes around where she guessed his face was.  
  
"Yes, how do you know this???"  
  
Jericho turned around and walked off promptly tripping over her own feet. Merry rushed to her side. She felt around with her hands for his face.  
  
"I've known about you since I was 12 years old!" she whispered. Merry didn't respond. She didn't have a clue what was going on.  
  
"How???" he asked.  
  
"It's...it's... not possible to explain to you, but I'm one of your biggest fans," she shook her head and smiled. She felt Merry stand up and walk away. She heard him call for his companions and soon could tell that they were all standing around her.  
  
"Is she a friend or foe?" she heard Frodo ask.  
  
"I don't know," Merry responded.  
  
"She's just a young little lass," Sam defended.  
  
"Yes, but Gandalf has said so many things about Sauron, I don't know what to make out about her." Frodo answered.  
  
"I think she's scared," Pippin added.  
  
Jericho looked around the room with every new speaker.  
  
"Well, what do we do with her?" Sam asked.  
  
"She isn't staying here with me!" Fatty exclaimed.  
  
"But she can't go with us!" Frodo countered.  
  
"But, the elves can help her," Merry offered, "We can take her with us to Rivendell and maybe they can help her see again!"  
  
There wasn't a sound.  
  
"I'm blind not deaf," Jericho snapped standing up. She put her hand out in front of her and felt around for one of the bodies that surrounded her.  
  
"What if I don't want to go to Rivendell?" she asked.  
  
"Don't you want to see again?" asked Merry from behind her.  
  
"Yes, but you said that I'd be able to see again," she snapped, "Or did you lie?" She turned to face him the dim light falling on her eyes. She heard the others gasp. She closed her eyes and hung her head.  
  
"What do they look like?" she whispered.  
  
"It's not that bad," Pippin lied.  
  
"You're lying, what do they look like?" she asked louder now.  
  
"They're white..." murmured Fatty in a taunting manner, "A pale white that is lifeless and dead. It has the feel of death and the luminescence of the moon." Jericho felt her heart stop beating.  
  
"It's not something to dwell upon." Frodo interrupted, "Now let us work out what we are to do, the Black riders are nigh and we must be off before daybreak." She felt a hand grasp her shoulder.  
  
"I'll lead you," Merry whispered in her ear. She nodded her head and felt hot tears begin to stream down her face. Not only was she blind, but she was stuck in the one place she'd always wanted to be, and no one could stand to look at her.  
  
Okay that's all folk's. Now's that time when you can review and tell me what you thought about it! Good luck and have fun! 


	3. A Welcome Touch

Okay there ain't much I can say, except, why is it that hearing a guy sing stuff in a language that you don't even know the name off, kinda sexy?  
  
Disclaimer: If I said you had a beautiful body would you hold it against me? If I told you I didn't own LOTR would you withdraw that lawsuit?  
  
Chapter Three: A Welcome Touch.  
  
Jericho felt the touch of Merry's hands as he led her down the hall into the drawing room. She only knew because she could smell the fireplace. He led her to a chair and sort of pushed her into it. Not forcefully, just sort of guiding her into it. She looked off into a direction she thought the others might be.  
  
"Jericho?" Frodo asked. She'd picked the wrong direction. She turned her head towards his voice.  
  
"Yes, Frodo?" she sighed.  
  
"What do you want to do?" the question had shocked her. She expected them to just decide her fate. This was wonderful; she was terrible at making decisions.  
  
"Uh..." she murmured, "I-I don't know." She heard one of them scoff.  
  
"You see, she doesn't even know WHAT she wants," Fatty exclaimed.  
  
"Jericho?" Merry asked softly, touching her arm, "You don't have to make a decision right now, we just would like to know your opinion on this."  
  
"Well," Jericho was lost for words, "I, I would like to-to see!"  
  
"In Rivendell the elves can help you to see again," Merry offered. Jericho beamed careful not to open her eyes.  
  
"Does that mean she isn't staying here?" Fatty asked impatiently.  
  
"If that's what Jericho wants," Merry answered. She felt his hand upon her shoulder. She moved her head as if looking around the room and then nodded her head vigorously.  
  
"Alright then, we can go to sleep now!" Fatty exclaimed.  
  
Jericho sat thinking while the others began talking loudly. She tried to hear snippets of what they were saying, but she couldn't concentrate. All she could think about was the reaction to her eyes. She had remembered that her eye's had been the one thing she loved the most about herself. She loved almost all eyes. It was the one feature that she loved to draw most. Often she would spend hours perfecting them on her small drawings. Now the one thing she loved most were the most hideous things on the planet. It was a vain thing, but she was so upset that she began to cry again.  
  
As she sobbed silently she felt a hand on the base of her neck. It was slowly massaging her neck. She stopped in mid sob and touched the hand.  
  
"You must be tired, let's get you off to bed," Merry whispered. Jericho nodded towards a picture on the wall behind him. She could see in her mind the Merry from the movies smiling down at her with kindness.  
  
He led her down the hall and helped her into bed. She still had on the pajama's she had worn that morning back at home.  
  
"Why have you been so kind to me?" she asked carefully getting into her bed.  
  
"My Grandmother was blind most of her life, I know what it's like," he answered kindly.  
  
"No you don't," she argued sensibly, "You've never been blind yourself, how could you possibly know what I'm dealing with?"  
  
"You're right, but my grandmother often told me what it was like. I helped her around and I always longed for her to get her sight back," Merry paused, "It never happened."  
  
"Why not?" Jericho asked sitting up.  
  
"She died," he answered sadly.  
  
"I'm sorry, I lost my great-grandmother years ago, I know how you feel,"  
  
"No you don't," he mocked, she imagined a broad smile on his face. She put a hand in front of her and felt for his face. When she found it she felt for his mouth. Tracing the curve she felt it become a smile.  
  
"Did your Grandmother do this too?" she asked not removing her hand.  
  
"No, it tickles," he laughed. She removed her hand and brought it up to her own mouth.  
  
"I was once asked if I'd rather to have been born blind or become blind after seeing for about 10 years,"  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"I'd rather have seen the world once than never at all." There was a silence as she felt Merry sink her words in.  
  
"I think I would have made the same choice," he answered. She felt him get up as if to leave. She snuggled down under the covers and prepared for a sound of him blowing the candle out. Instead she felt his lips upon her fore head. She flinched and sat up quickly.  
  
"OW!" he exclaimed. She whirled toward him her eyes wide open, and then quickly closed them ready to hear his gasp of horror.  
  
"I'm sorry," she murmured turning away from him and laying back down.  
  
"It's okay I'm not hurt!" he assured.  
  
"No, I meant about opening my eyes," she explained.  
  
"Oh, that! Don't worry about it!"  
  
"They're hideous!" she exclaimed. Merry didn't answer.  
  
"Good night," she snapped. She pretended to go to sleep and listened for his footsteps leaving the room.  
  
()  
  
Merry stood over top of Jericho watching her pretend to ignore him. He could tell she was uncomfortable with her eyes. He didn't exactly give the best response at the first site of them. It wasn't as if he'd never seen anything like that before, it just scared him that's all.  
  
He walked out of the room and rejoined his fellow males. They were laughing and talking loudly when he came in and sat next to Pippin. Pippin turned to him smiling broadly and nudging him. Merry just faked a smile and rested his head on his clasped hands.  
  
'What could have brought her to us?' he asked himself. It was so crazy. And right after the death of his... his friend. It was a terrible story.  
  
'Those eyes are just like... 'Hers' he kept repeating. That was why he gasped. Not because they were hideous, but because they looked just like hers.  
  
"Merry you aren't laughing," Pippin exclaimed gasping for breathe.  
  
"I really think we should turn in," Merry said loudly.  
  
"You know, he's right!" Sam agreed wiping the tears of laughter from his face.  
  
"Yes," the other's agreed. They each went and turned into their separate rooms.  
  
Merry stopped by Jericho's and peeked inside. He could see she had fallen asleep for real this time. He crept in stood over her. She shifted in her sleep and murmured something incoherent. Merry smiled, she looked so calm. He didn't know why he told her that his Grandmother was blind. She wasn't, and she had died a long time ago. He couldn't bring himself to talk about, 'her.' As he turned to leave she said something aloud in her sleep.  
  
"You can see! The light is holding you! Open your eyes and behold!" she murmured.  
  
Merry looked at her to see that she was still asleep. It was disturbing. He shrugged it off and then left to retire to his own bed.  
  
Okay I'm done! Hope you've enjoyed so far, thank you to my ONE reviewer, glad you enjoyed! Laterz ya'll-DB:D 


	4. Leading The Blind

Hmmm.... SAG's are on in the other room... My ROTK soundtrack is playing, and I have a head cold... Perfect conditions for another spiffy chapter!  
  
Disclaimer: This is the time where I dash all your hopes and dreams that I owned LOTR. Sorry!  
  
Chapter Four: Leading The Blind  
  
Pippin stood outside of Jericho's door. He paused before entering.  
  
"I can't do it Merry!" he whined turning to his friend who was passing down the hall carrying supplies.  
  
"It's not that hard Pip just go in and tell her we're getting ready to leave!" he reassured walking off. Pippin looked back at the door. It loomed at him menacingly.  
  
"I can do this," he assured himself pushing open the door and approaching the slumbering woman.  
  
"Jericho??" he asked quietly. She rolled over. He tried nudging her, "Jericho, wake up!" She swatted at his hand and stuffed her head under the pillow. "Jericho, please wake up!" he whined.  
  
"Argh! I know I know, just... let me count my pennies 'kay?" she mumbled groggily. Pippin was dumbfounded.  
  
'What are pennies?' he asked himself.  
  
"Turn on the light I can't see a thing," she mumbled sitting up.  
  
"Uh..." he answered and lit a lamp next to her bed.  
  
"Well, go on!" she said impatiently.  
  
"I lit the lamp," he answered. Jericho sat in the lamplight looking around blindly before screaming.  
  
"OH MY GOODNESS I CAN'T SEE, ACK I'M FRIGGIN BLIND!!!!!!!!" Pippin fell over and the others quickly rushed in.  
  
"I told you we shouldn't have let him do it," Frodo mumbled helping Pippin to his feet. Jericho was looking around blankly her eyes open wide in terror. As the hobbits watched they saw as the panic fell away from her pale eyes and she realized where she was. She quickly closed her eyes.  
  
"Oh, Lord, I'm sorry! I didn't realize where I was." Jericho apologized, "I- I thought it was a dream." She hung her head.  
  
Merry walked over and sat next to her, she didn't move at his weight sitting upon the bed.  
  
"It's okay, it's a normal reaction," Merry assured placing a hand on her back. Jericho didn't move. She sat in silence for a moment.  
  
"Can some one lead me to the bathroom, please?" she asked sheepishly. The boys all looked at each other horrified.  
  
()  
  
Jericho had ridden a pony only once when she was a little kid. Plus she could see also, and she wasn't wearing some hobbit dress, but this was ridiculous. Her pony was tied to a rope that was tied to Merry's pony. She had to hold on as tight as she could because she had no clue when they were going to stumble over a root or step in a hole. Merry occasionally tried to warn her when there was an oncoming dip in the road, but she was caught by surprise every time.  
  
They had ridden well into the morning by the time she realized how foreboding the Old Forest sounded. The wind whistled through the trees singing a song of hate and woe. The birds had ceased all singing if there had ever been any, and her companions had not said much more than a word in a VERY long time.  
  
"Merry?" she asked not even sure if it was him leading her anymore.  
  
"Yes Jericho?" he answered from in front of her. She sighed in relief that he was there.  
  
"I was afraid I wasn't with you guys anymore," she confessed smiling, "You've hardly made a peep, I was getting worried."  
  
"Ah..." Merry began, "Jericho, the forest is very thick and-"  
  
"Foreboding? Yeah I noticed." She interrupted.  
  
"How?" he asked. Jericho pictured him cocking his head towards her.  
  
"I can hear it the trees," she mused, "It's just a bit of something about us that they REALLY don't like."  
  
"What could that be?"  
  
"I... I really don't know, but it may have to do with Frodo's 'possession."  
  
"How do you know about the Ring???" Merry asked shocked.  
  
"Merry shhh!!!" The other's in front warned.  
  
"How do you know about the Ring??" he whispered repeating himself.  
  
"There are a lot of things I know, Master Meriadoc," she sighed, "It's just..."  
  
"What?" he asked.  
  
"I know just a bit more than I should Merry," she sighed.  
  
"How?" he asked simply.  
  
"It's too long and complicated to worry about. I just really wish I could see this place!" she whispered. She felt as if she might cry.  
  
"Don't worry, you'll be able to see again, and we're taking you to Rivendell, so that means all's going to be made right!" The optimism in his voice startled her. She allowed her eyes to flutter open for just a moment in shock. She quickly closed them again blushing.  
  
"Why are you always hiding your eyes?" Merry asked.  
  
"Because they're hideous, I thought you would know," she answered darkly.  
  
"They aren't hideous,"  
  
"Yes they are!"  
  
"How would you know, you've never seen them," Merry countered. Jericho opened her mouth as if to answer, but closed it. She turned away from the sound of Merry's voice.  
  
"It's nothing to be ashamed of," he soothed.  
  
"Yes it is," she answered angrily.  
  
"You shouldn't feel ashamed to open your eyes, I'm used to them and the guys will be used to them soon enough," he explained.  
  
"If they're so normal then why did you gasp like that when you first saw them?"  
  
"They looked just like my Grandmother's," he answered simply.  
  
"Really?" she asked turning her head towards him again. She raised her eyebrows slightly.  
  
()  
  
"Really," Merry lied. He couldn't understand why he was lying to her like this; it wasn't like it was that big of a deal. Well, it kind of was, but she should be allowed to know, right? He didn't know why he didn't feel like telling Jericho about 'Her.' It's not like Jericho would care, she died before Jericho even showed up.  
  
They stopped talking because the forest became denser and Jericho was spending more time trying to keep from falling off than thinking about Merry. Or at least he thought so. After a bit they had to dismount off their ponies and lead them through the woods. Jericho didn't complain once, except when she tripped and landed on a rock.  
  
It was about midday when they came to a large clearing full of willows. A particularly large one stood by the Brandywine River. The problem was they weren't supposed to be by the Brandywine.  
  
"It's this blasted woods," complained Sam yawning. Merry nodded and yawned in return. He looked at the tree; it looked to be one of the most comfortable places around. A quick rest would do him good. He settled into a crack and promptly fell asleep.  
  
He awoke to a constricting feeling. As he opened his eyes he saw darkness. He knew he didn't sleep all day, but he was getting really uncomfortable now. He heard a voice far off.  
  
"Frodo? Sam?" the voice screamed frantically, "Merry? Pippin? Where is everyone?" Merry realized that it was Jericho. He tried to get up but realized he couldn't. That's when he remembered the tree.  
  
Merry began to kick, but that only caused things to get worse. He heard Frodo and Sam talking outside.  
  
"Do you plan on roasting Merry and Pippin alive?" asked Sam. That did not sound promising.  
  
"Are there any better idea's?" Frodo asked.  
  
"I think this one's Merry!" Jericho screamed from close by. She must have been just outside of the tree.  
  
"How can you tell?" asked Frodo.  
  
"He has a distinct smell of pipe weed," she answered knocking on the wood, "Merry?"  
  
"I'm in here!" he shouted, his voice reverberated into the tree causing it to become angrier.  
  
"What are you doing?" Jericho asked.  
  
"Setting a fire!" Sam answered.  
  
The tree did not like that either. Merry screamed out in pain, he could hear Pippin's wails next him.  
  
"Stop it! Stop it!" Jericho ordered, "It's hurting them!"  
  
"We have to get help!" Frodo wailed.  
  
"Then run off and see if you can do so! I can't help you there!" she barked. Merry listened as Frodo ran off screaming, it was some moments before he heard a loud voice singing.  
  
"Hey Tom Bombadill, Hey Tom Bombadillo..." it sang.  
  
"Who's there?" asked Jericho; someone must have come up to her. The stranger spoke to the willow enraging him more, Merry screamed out.  
  
"Stop you're hurting them!" Jericho yelled hysterically. The stranger ignored her and spoke more causing the tree to spit Merry out. Pippin landed near him and coughed loudly.  
  
Merry looked in front of him to see a pair of yellow boots about 3 inches from his nose. He looked up at the man, too short for a man, but too tall for a hobbit, who smiled down kindly.  
  
"Hello Master Meriadoc!" he beamed.  
  
()  
  
Jericho heard a loud crack as the tree split open. There was a thud and the sound of one of them coughing loudly. Jericho, who had been sitting on the ground after Tom pulled her away from the tree, began crawling towards her rescued companions feeling each step.  
  
Tom was saying something, but she didn't listen. She felt a body part in front of her; it was a hand. She felt the hand and grasped for his face. She touched his chin and found that it was Pippin she was groping. She smiled.  
  
"H-h-hello Jericho," he whispered.  
  
"Hey Pippin, are you all right?" she asked.  
  
He grunted and probably shook his head, Jericho just guessed.  
  
"You, my little lass, are in a bit of a pickle, are you not?" asked Tom. Jericho looked toward the sound of his voice.  
  
"Me?" she asked.  
  
"Yes," he answered helping her to her feet. He placed a hand on her closed eyes and murmured softly. Jericho felt a small tingle but nothing else.  
  
"You are blind," he answered after what seemed like much consideration. Jericho sighed angrily and bit her tongue to keep herself from making any rude remarks. Besides, she was not going to get away with upsetting their soon to be host. She shuffled over to where she thought Merry would be.  
  
"Looking for me?" he asked. She smiled.  
  
"Thank you for not leaving me alone," he whispered in her ear.  
  
"What else was I to do?" she asked.  
  
"I don't know, but you didn't want to leave me, and... thanks." She felt his hand upon her shoulder and she shivered at the touch. She didn't know why, but he was so warm. She felt so cold compared to him.  
  
"Come follow me to my house, where we shall feast with Goldberry!" Tom announced joyfully.  
  
"Let me lead you," Merry offered grasping her hand. Jericho nodded and for the first time since Merry had been trapped closed her eyes.  
  
Okay thurr ya goes! I gave ya a long one since I have school tomorrow. Hope you like and thanks to all my reviewers, I love ya's a whole bunches!-DB:D 


	5. Where Once Was Light

Okley Dokley! Howdy's all's. Just wanted to let's ya's kno that I am a bit out of it right now. I'm on DayQuill and it makes me a bit funny, so sorry if the Chapter ain't up to par!  
  
Disclaimer: Can I just trust ya'll to understand and skip this part? Lawsuit? Oh, then I don't own it!   
  
Chapter Five: Where Once Was Light  
  
"Watch out!" Merry ordered, "Step up! Duck down!" Jericho tried her best to follow each order, but she had managed to fall more times than she had bothered to count now.  
  
"There's a hole here, let me help you across," he offered taking both of her hands, "Step forward, okay down a little," Jericho obeyed each command, "You'll be steppin' up a little, that's it, Okay we're out." He released her other hand and went back to their brisk pace.  
  
They had lost Tom some time ago and were wondering if they were ever going to find his house in this massive place. Jericho sensed that it must be close to dusk by the musty smell in the air. She beamed brightly and opened her eyes again.  
  
"I'm glad to see you've changed your mind about your eyes," Merry teased. She could imagine a large smile on his face. She beamed in his general direction and sighed happily.  
  
"You're also in a much better mood than earlier, too!" he added.  
  
"Things are starting to look up," she answered simply smiling at her sad sense of humor. He chuckled.  
  
"I'm glad you're a lot happier now, I didn't think I could live with someone that gray till we reach Rivendell!"  
  
"Well, either way, Mr. Brandybuck, you'd just have to either way."  
  
"Oh my luck," he answered sarcastically.  
  
"Will you two lovebirds hurry up, we're almost there!" Pippin yelled from in front.  
  
"Pippin, you best be takin' that back, boy!" Jericho threatened laughing. She heard Merry's booming laugh close by and it made her feel even more elated. No drug could give her this kind of high.  
  
()  
  
Merry grasped Jericho's hand tighter and helped her up the last few yards. They stood before a beautiful house that must have been Tom Bombadill's because of the wonderful woodland décor all around.  
  
"What does it look like?" asked Jericho excitedly.  
  
"It's-It's," he stammered, not knowing what to say.  
  
"Merry, this is the perfect time for you to be lost for words," she scoffed grasping his arm.  
  
"Well," he began, "It's a house."  
  
"Duh, Merry."  
  
"And, it has many beautiful woodworking's," Merry looked over at her to see that she had closed her eyes and was trying to imagine what he was saying, "And here comes Tom around the corner of the house, from the barn where our ponies are."  
  
"We have to go in now don't we?" she whined opening her eyes once more. He looked into those pale milky spheres and sighed. Why was this happening? Why was she becoming even more like 'her' with every passing moment.  
  
"Yes, Jericho, we do," he answered smiling and led her inside.  
  
As they came inside Merry saw a beautiful woman standing before him. Frodo must have also thought so because he broke out into a song at her sight.  
  
"Frodo's baggin' on Tom's woman," Jericho whispered under breath, she began to snicker.  
  
"What are you laughing about?" Merry asked. Jericho covered her mouth and was now laughing so hard that the other's stared at her sharply.  
  
"It's too hard for you to understand," she gasped not noticing the other's stares. He looked at her inquisitively. There were a few things that were definitely NOT like 'Her.'  
  
"Please sit down and we shall prepare the table," Goldberry sang. They took seats in a small sitting room across from the dining room. Merry watched as Tom and Goldberry danced about the table, laying a platter here and a fork there. Jericho sat next to him with her eyes closed silently humming. He would glance at her occasionally to see that she was also engrossed in the dance, only she did not see it.  
  
"What are you humming?" he finally asked.  
  
"Nothing, just the melody," she answered quickly and joined back into the symphony.  
  
"What melody? They appear to be dancing."  
  
"Yes, but the sound of their feet are creating a rhythm, and all rhythms need a melody," she answered stopping completely this time.  
  
"It's so odd not being able to know this stuff. I feel so helpless," she mused.  
  
"You aren't," he assured her.  
  
"Yeah sure, I came here all by myself with out any help," she rolled her milky eyes.  
  
"That can't be helped, you're blind," he answered.  
  
"Don't remind me," she scoffed.  
  
"Well if it's any consolation, you remind me of a very strong woman."  
  
"Is it your Grandmother?" she asked leaning toward him.  
  
"Uh... yes," he answered slowly. She didn't seem to notice his pause and went back to her humming. It didn't last long because Tom and his bride were soon finished and had called them to wash.  
  
()  
  
Jericho went toward the basin slowly, her arms stretched out far in front of her. She felt the cold edge of the stone basin and grasped the edges tightly. She reached in to feel the cool water on her grimy fingers. Jericho smiled; she wasn't that helpless after all. She splashed the water on her face and scrubbed vigorously with her hands and dried off with a towel. She turned around and began to walk back to the door.  
  
"Okay, where'd ya go door?" she asked. There was no response. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all. She refused to ask for help, though. As she shuffled further her foot caught on the stone floor and she began to fall.  
  
Her decent seemed to last for a lifetime. First she lost footing, the heels of her feet rising into the air while her toes gripped at the floor trying to keep any traction. Her hand instinctively went out in front of her to cushion the fall. As she braced her self for the sting of the hard floor she felt, instead, a pair of strong arms. The familiar sent of pipe weed floated into her nostrils.  
  
"Are you okay?" Merry asked helping her stand up all the way. Jericho scrambled to stand on her own; she could feel the heat rising in her cheeks.  
  
"I-I guess I hit a slick spot on the floor," she mumbled.  
  
"Well, where there's one there's another, I'll help you back," he offered grasping her hand.  
  
As they sat down to eat Jericho found that it was very messy eating without being able to see your food. She remembered how her Nannie wasn't able to see the other half of the plate and was always asking where the potatoes were. She felt like some sort of invalid that needed to be kept in a nursing home.  
  
The company were making merry long after they all finished eating, and many had burst into song spontaneously. Jericho felt that the mood was becoming contagious.  
  
Frodo had just finished a long ranting song about a speckled cat when suddenly Jericho belt out a tune.  
  
"Where once was light, now darkness falls, Where once was love, love is no more, Don't say good bye, Don't say I didn't try, These tears we cry, Are falling rain, For all the lies you told us, The hurt, the blame, And we will weep to be so alone, We are lost, we can never go home, So in the end, I'll be what I will be, No loyal friend was ever there for me, Now we say good bye. We say you didn't try, These tears you cry, Have come too late, Take back the lies, The hurt, the blame, And you will weep, When you face the end alone, You are lost, you can never go home, You are lost, you can never go home."  
  
There was a long beat of silence, as Jericho shifted nervously in her seat.  
  
"What was that mournful moaning?" asked Goldberry. Jericho cocked her head towards the sound of her voice.  
  
"Uh... It's just a song that I really like a lot," she explained. There were scattered mumbles of estrangement, but the others went back to their merry making soon afterwards.  
  
()  
  
Merry noticed Jericho nodding not much after her 'song.' He had thought it very impressive. It was like a death; only it rang with his truths and lies he could not untangle.  
  
Tom must have seen how weary they were all, and he insisted on rest soon enough.  
  
He was lying in his bed waiting for sleep to find him when he heard a small voice whisper.  
  
"Who said that?" he asked.  
  
"Merry?" asked Jericho.  
  
"Oh," he sighed, "What's wrong?"  
  
"It's nothing, I was just seeing if I was the only one awake," she sighed sadly.  
  
"Are you sure, you sound as if you are sad," he asked suspiciously.  
  
"I guess..." she mumbled, "I just wish that, that I wasn't holding you guys back."  
  
"How are you holding us back?"  
  
"I don't know. It just seems as if I'm extra baggage. I really feel like I'm not needed, you would be just fine without me."  
  
"Don't say that!" he sat up on his elbows, "The other's may not see your worth, but I know that somewhere along the road we'll be so glad that we took you."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Really. And besides, we're going to get you to see again, remember?" he smiled knowing that she couldn't see him, but hoping she could hear the joy in his voice.  
  
"I just hope you're right about the elves, Merry," she sighed. He heard her move in her bed, "Goodnight Merry, sweet dreams!"  
  
"Good night Jericho," he yawned. As he lay trying to sleep yet again he couldn't help but see a face in his minds eye. It was 'Her' and she was not smiling.  
  
Panda was sayin' that she wants to know who 'Her' is... Hmmm... now isn't that interesting. I have a mystery in this fic!!! OoooOOoo! Spiffiness! Okay, have fun reviewin'-DB:D 


	6. Field Of Dreams

Howdy's to one and all! I hope you've enjoyed this story so far and for those of you who haven't this chapter is for you! Because nobody dedicates chapters to the haters, and I'm just a bit of an oddball.  
  
Disclaimer: I should be sleeping, but I'm writing this, even though I don't own anything that has to do with it. Hence the fact that I'm FOURTEEN and in JR. HIGH!!!!!!!  
  
Chapter Six: Field of Dreams  
  
Jericho stood in a field in the middle of a forest. All around her she could see large and menacing trees. It was dusk, and she could feel a cool night breeze on her skin. In front of her there stood a large tree stump. Behind her there was a fallen log. The log could not have been from the stump because of where it lay and where the stump stood. She glanced at the stump and then at the log. Thinking nothing of it she sat down on the stump facing the log and stared off into the woods, expecting something.  
  
Suddenly there was a large crack of thunder, and the rain poured down. Jericho looked up at the sky that had turned black. When she looked back down everything was still black. She blinked her eyes, but nothing changed. She opened her mouth to scream but not a sound came out. Lighting flashed through the blackness and she saw an illuminated image of a girl standing next to the log glaring at her. She tried to scream again, but nothing happened.  
  
Jericho awoke screaming.  
  
"Jericho?" asked Pippin scared out of his wits.  
  
"The girl, she's mad, I can't see, what's happening?" asked Jericho wildly.  
  
"It's all right," Sam soothed from near by. She felt a hand stroke her head.  
  
"I'm so lost, I don't know where I am," Jericho sobbed into whoever's shoulder. She didn't care who it was at the time she just needed a shoulder.  
  
"You're all right here," he soothed, "With us, we'll take care of you, don't worry," he shushed her and rocked her back and forth.  
  
"I don't deserve to be here, the girl wanted me dead, I know it," she whispered.  
  
"Nobody wants you dead it was just a dream," Jericho realized who's shoulder she was sobbing into.  
  
"Merry?" she asked.  
  
"Yes, Jericho?" he replied placing his hand on hers.  
  
"I-I" she didn't know what to say, "I want to go back to bed now," she finally sputtered sniffing loudly.  
  
"Alright then, pleasant dreams," he cooed patting her back and leaving. Jericho pulled the covers up to her chin and sat there for a long time trying to take in what had just happened. The dream, the screams, the comfort, it all confused her. Thinking about it was not helping the situation when what she really needed was sleep, but her mind was far too busy trying to process the whole ordeal.  
  
()  
  
Merry awoke the next morning at about the same time that everyone else did. He sat up rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, and trying to shake off his own horrible nightmare. It was about that same time that Tom came bustling in, singing loudly another nonsensical melody.  
  
"Hey dol, me hearties!" he sang awaking them all. Merry looked over at Jericho who was staring at the ceiling. It was odd she looked as if she was still asleep, but then she couldn't be her eyes were wide open. He jumped out of his bed and walked over to her.  
  
"What you doing Merry?" asked Pippin coming up beside him.  
  
"Shh..." he hushed waving a hand in front of Jericho's face. She didn't move. He did it again. No movement.  
  
"Well, what do you know," Pippin mused glancing at her eyes, "You know, it's kind of odd just how much she looks like-  
  
" "ACK!" Jericho screamed sitting up quickly. Merry jumped back and Pippin fell over.  
  
"Where am I?" she asked wildly.  
  
"It's okay Jericho, it's morning!" Merry sighed clutching his chest. She looked off in a direction far away from Merry.  
  
"You mean I wasn't dreaming about the singing penguin playing the banjo?" she asked. Merry looked at her bewildered.  
  
"I'll take your silence as an answer meaning that it was a dream," she sighed, "Can you help me here, I'm a bit blind." She smiled.  
  
Merry helped her out of bed and led her down the hall to the washroom.  
  
They ate breakfast alone. Tom was off dancing and singing about in the rain and Goldberry was... well he really didn't know where she was, but she had run off somewhere.  
  
Jericho accidentally placed her hand in her cup.  
  
"Darn it!" she spat trying to find something to wipe her wet hand on.  
  
"Here," he offered handing her a handkerchief. He placed it on her hand that was now waving in the air.  
  
"Thanks," she sighed staring off blankly at the table.  
  
"Now that doesn't sound very reassuring," Frodo smiled chewing.  
  
"That's what I was thinking Mr. Frodo, it seems that somebody is feeling down today." Sam added a twinkle in his eyes.  
  
"Oh, it's nothing," she lied pushing her plate away and just about knocking over a glass. Pippin caught it just in time.  
  
"You know," Pip began, "I can't help but think about an old friend of mine and Merry's we used to know." Merry caught his breath. He looked at Pippin darkly and motioned for him to be quiet. The brilliant young lad didn't notice and continued.  
  
"She was very clumsy," he mused finally noticing Merry's frantic motions, "And- what are you trying to do Merry?" Merry slapped his own head in frustration.  
  
"What are you doing?" Jericho cocked her head towards him.  
  
"Nothing," he lied giving Pippin a VERY dark look, "I'm going to step outside for a moment." He got up and walked towards the door.  
  
"Can I join you?" Jericho asked. Merry smiled.  
  
"Sure, I'll help you up!"  
  
()  
  
Merry led her outside onto a small covered porch. She could smell the damp smell of the rain soaking into the earth. She loved that smell. It reminded her of the a Lake and the smell of rotting fish, a soothing smell to her.  
  
"I love the smell of the rain," Merry mused taking a deep breath.  
  
"Really?" she asked, "I do too! It reminds me of rotting fish."  
  
"Rotting Fish?"  
  
"Yes, I like that smell too," she laughed.  
  
"Your family must be very strange," he said happily, "Tell me about them."  
  
"You don't want to know about my dysfunctionally strange family," she said more to herself than Merry.  
  
"Strange is just something more interesting than normal," he chided. She smiled pleasantly towards the ground.  
  
"Okay," she began shuffling her feet restlessly, "I have a brother. He's about 8 years older than me, very nice, very mature, but also a very big mess. He has ADD."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"It's where you can't concentrate very well, I have to have a lot of patience with him, even if he is older. Anyways, my mom lives up toward Chicago. I don't see her very much, or talk to her much. My Dad lives where I live and he teaches at my school. His wife is a surgeon at the local hospital and she's really nice." Merry didn't respond.  
  
"You have no clue about anything I just told you do you?"  
  
"Uh..."  
  
"It's okay, I didn't expect you to understand, but..."  
  
"But what?"  
  
"Thanks for listening anyways."  
  
"Anytime Jericho!" she felt a hand on her back and another on her shoulder. She looked toward where she suspected him to be and smiled.  
  
()  
  
Jericho smiled over his left shoulder. He couldn't help but start laughing. She was trying so hard to keep things normal in her life. He could imagine that if she had been able to see him she would have smiled at him much more. He wished she would. In fact, the smile that she was beaming at him was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.  
  
"Why are you laughing?" she asked her smile fading and her pale milky eyes darting around.  
  
"It's nothing," he lied.  
  
"I wasn't even looking at you, was I?" she asked looking down.  
  
"You were close." He offered.  
  
"How?"  
  
"You were smiling at whoever was behind my left shoulder."  
  
"Well, that's pretty good for a blind chick!" she answered smiling again. He sighed and hugged her.  
  
"Let's go back in, the others may be getting worried about us," he said.  
  
"Okay!" she beamed and he led her into the house of Tom Bombadil.  
  
Sorry this chapter has taken so long. I've been just a bit sidetracked. A bunch of crap is going on over here. I'm going to be moving half of my crap into my mom's new house in like 2 weeks and then I've got Spring Break! I will not be able to write then cause I'll be out of town, but I promise that in April things'll go a LOT faster! PROMISE! Luvs ya'll!-DB:D 


	7. Things Not Seen

And then there were seven!  
  
Disclaimer: You know, why do I even bother! Most of you just skip over this part! begins to sob You don't care about my pathetic attempts at humor!!! WHY OH WHY DO I BOTHER??? thinks to self Cause P.J. will kick my boo-tay with his 11 Oscars!!  
  
Chapter Seven: Things Not Seen  
  
"Come my good fellows," Tom ushered as Jericho was led back into the house, "Let us talk and sing, for a rain soaked afternoon is perfect for the telling of tales." Merry led her into the room and helped her onto the floor where he and his friends also sat.  
  
Tom began to babble on. Jericho tried not to yawn, but she already knew these tales. She had read the adventures of Tom Bombadill and even speculated her own parts of his history. As he went on and on she felt her mind wander. It wandered to Merry.  
  
She thought about the optimism that he had for her. He was certain that the elves would be able to give her her sight back. She doubted it herself. She didn't know of the elves power, heck she didn't even know what color her dress was! She had once read a quote in a time of trouble that read, 'Hope for the best, but expect the worst." Jericho would have do just that.  
  
Merry was also very touchy feely with her. She couldn't deny that she loved the feel of his hand on her skin. It felt so warm compared to her body heat, but it just made her a bit wary. It didn't help any that Merry had always been her hobbit of choice. When she was at home all of her friends had a hobbit, and hers was Merry. But, this was real life she couldn't just OWN him. That was crazy and fan girlish, but also slightly enticing...  
  
As if on cue she felt a warm hand upon her shoulder. She snapped back to reality to hear that Tom had gotten a hold of the ring. Frodo was breathing very deeply, she could hear his ragged breath.  
  
"Be careful, Frodo," Tom warned she expected that he was placing the ring back in his hands. She tensed herself getting ready to hear Merry shout not knowing where Frodo was.  
  
Jericho gasped suddenly. She could see someone in midst of the darkness she had become so accustomed to. It was Frodo. She could see the ring glittering on his finger. He sat smiling mischievously. He looked to his left; she expected that was where Merry was. He stood up and tried to exit the room. He stopped and turned at the sound of Tom's voice. Frodo then vanished.  
  
Jericho sat blinking. She saw the darkness again.  
  
()  
  
Merry had not looked at where Frodo was supposed to be until he heard Jericho gasp. He looked at Jericho who was looking at Frodo. He turned to Frodo to see... nothing.  
  
"AH!" he yelped. Tom just seemed to smile at himself. Merry looked at Jericho whose eyes were wide with terror. It was as if she could see 'something!'  
  
The hobbits jumped up and started searching around the room for him. Merry glanced at Jericho who was sitting stock-still and staring into nothing.  
  
"Where'd he go?" asked Pippin checking under a chair.  
  
"Mr. Frodo! Mr. Frodo!" Sam called. Merry crawled next to Jericho.  
  
"Frodo, I wouldn't be leaving us just yet," Tom warned, "Come back and join the party!" Merry watched Jericho's face as she began to blink suddenly. He turned toward the entrance to see that Frodo was standing there looking a little shocked himself.  
  
"Your ring's tricks are nothing to me, I can see you with or without it! Don't be trying any tricks like your good old uncle!" Tom chided. Frodo chuckled and sat back down. Tom was soon off again preparing the dinner for them. It was well after nightfall and breakfast had seemed so far away.  
  
The other three hobbits went off to another room to chat and discuss things about the upcoming journey. They left Merry and Jericho by themselves.  
  
Merry placed a hand on Jericho's shoulder.  
  
"Jericho?" he asked she jumped at the sound of his voice.  
  
"Huh?" she looked around obviously startled.  
  
"Jericho? Are you alright?"  
  
"Y-Yes," she stuttered, "I was just... shaken a bit. The commotion and all, you know," she managed a smile. Merry looked at her suspiciously but did not tell her of his mistrust. Besides, he had his own secrets. He instead placed an arm around her shoulder and hugged her.  
  
()  
  
Jericho laid her head onto Merry's shoulder. She was very disturbed about the whole incident. This was the first time she had seen anything in what seemed like years. As she took a deep steadying breath she felt her fear subside and new emotion take place. Wonder.  
  
She had no idea what had just happened or even why it did. It just seemed to scare her and marvel her at the same time. Maybe Merry had been right maybe she was good for something after all!  
  
"I wonder why Tom could withstand the power of the ring?" Frodo mused from her far right.  
  
"He is a very strange and mischievous character," Sam agreed.  
  
Jericho sighed; she didn't care about what they were saying so she just tuned it out and sat there. She had not a single thought running through her mind, she just sat. There was nothing to do, or see, or think. She allowed herself to be. And that's all she was.  
  
()  
  
Merry smiled inwardly. He felt the warmth of Jericho's body against his. He could not understand why he was feeling this way about her. In fact he probably shouldn't, but he was. The love of his life had died not only weeks before she showed up, and he just moved on. It was ludicrous! It was rude! She would be so mad at him.  
  
He looked down at her blonde curly hair and imagined it being chestnut. She had had chestnut colored hair. She had also had green sparkling eyes. Well, before Her accident. He remembered it as if it was only yesterday and not a month ago.  
  
He was chasing her along the edge of a field. Her dress was streaming around her, flowing behind her like the tail of a comet. Her laugh pierced the sky and made all things wonderful. She turned around and smiled lovingly at Merry. He gasped in horror as she fell into the gully. Her scream was the only sound he heard. He raced to the edge to see her lifeless body laying face downward in a humongous thicket of thorns.  
  
Merry felt a tear slide down his cheek. Jericho looked up at him.  
  
"Merry?" she asked contented not seeing his tears, "Are you okay?"  
  
"Yes," he lied. She furrowed her brow.  
  
"I don't believe you," she answered sitting up. She raised a hand and placed it on his cheek. It landed directly on the tears.  
  
"Have you been crying?" she asked. Merry didn't know what to say.  
  
"There's nothing wrong with it if you have," she smiled slightly, "I've cried more since I've come here than I have in a long time."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, how would you feel if you woke up one morning in a place that you've never been before and you then lost the one thing that was most important to you? I think it's perfectly reasonable for me to cry."  
  
"Yes, you're right," he answered slowly.  
  
"Are you okay?" she asked again her voice dripping with concern.  
  
"Yeah," he lied again taking a deep breath, "I was just thinking... of my grandmother." She smiled.  
  
"You must really miss her, huh?"  
  
"More than you know," he answered placing a hand on her head. She smiled closing her eyes and laying her head on his chest.  
  
"More than you know," he whispered.  
  
And there you have it. Sorry it took so long! April'll be here before ya know it! By then I will have everything settled down and such. I never knew that moving was such hard work....... OH well have a good week ya'll!-DB:D 


	8. Spinning Around

Hmm... I've just sat down to type out Chapter Eight! I have no idea what I'm going to do. Mrs. Pike would shoot me. :D  
  
Disclaimer: If I was a rich man! A diva diva diva diva diva diva diva dum! I would own my lil hobbiton! If I was a rich man! A diva diva diva diva diva diva diva dum! BUT I'M NOT!!! sobs I'm not even a man!  
  
Chapter Eight: Spinning Around  
  
That evening meal passed as all the others had. It was uneventful except for random burst of song and Jericho not being able to eat very well. That night she also gave the boys and lovely rendition of Into the West. She tried to keep herself from going into tears as she thought of Frodo. He had no clue what he was going to have to go through. The rest of her companions didn't know either, but she kept it together for the rest of the meal.  
  
They were ushered to their room once again, but that night Goldberry pulled her aside before she could enter her room.  
  
"Jericho?" Goldberry asked the scent of lilies wafting into her nostrils.  
  
"Yes ma'am?" she answered.  
  
"You will be leaving tomorrow," she began Jericho nodded, she knew the books well, "And I know that sooner or later you will be in need of..." she couldn't find the words. Jericho raised her eyebrows.  
  
"You may be in the need for these," she placed a small sack in her hand.  
  
"What is it?" she asked.  
  
"An emergency kit, in case... the feminine 'need' arises," she answered and walked off. Jericho smiled. Goldberry had been concerned enough to give her Middle Earthen pads.  
  
()  
  
Merry and his friends were undressing as Jericho stumbled in. Pippin shrieked and covered his 'manhood.' Jericho jumped.  
  
"What happened?" she asked her head moving around in all directions. Merry smiled. Pippin forgot that Jericho was blind.  
  
"It's nothing," he laughed.  
  
"It must have been something," she confronted feeling around for her bed. The other hobbits moved far away as not to be 'accidentally' touched.  
  
"It's just..." Merry looked at his friends who showed no sign of stopping him, "Well, we're all a bit naked right now." He watched as Jericho's face grew very very red. Her face screwed up in embarrassment. She plopped onto the floor where she was.  
  
"I promise I won't move until you tell me to!" she answered not opening her eyes. Merry chuckled to himself and quickly put his clothes on so he wouldn't make Jericho wait long. Once he had on his nightclothes he came over by Jericho and sat down next to her.  
  
"Please tell me you have clothes," she grimaced. He laughed.  
  
"I'm serious, Merry!" she answered.  
  
"Don't worry Jericho, we'll make sure he doesn't try anything!" Pippin yelled from across the room. The males in the room burst out laughing. Her mouth fell open and her eyes grew wide. Even though he knew she couldn't see anything he couldn't help but feel that she could.  
  
"I doubt Merry would have the courage to try anything Jericho," Frodo reassured wiping the tears from his eyes.  
  
"And what is that supposed to mean?" asked Merry.  
  
"It's true Merry, you aren't the boldest guy out there!" Sam replied.  
  
"Okay that's enough of this subject," Merry said standing up.  
  
"No, I'm supremely interested," Jericho interrupted, "What do you mean he isn't the boldest guy?" Merry couldn't believe it.  
  
"Well, let's just say that, when it comes to the feminine sort, Merry's a great guy to have, just slow to let 'er know," Pippin explained.  
  
"So, he's shy?" asked Jericho looked toward Pippin.  
  
"You could say that," Frodo smiled, "You could also say that he isn't the best 'sweet-talker." Sam began to laugh.  
  
"Hello there Miss," he imitated, "I see you like wearing dresses, me too!" Jericho's mouth dropped open again and she laughed. Merry gasped as her beautiful laughter filled the room. It was so familiar.  
  
"Oh Merry! I would never had guessed that YOU of all hobbits would be so... awkward!" she laughed wiping her eyes. He couldn't help but smile.  
  
"Well, what about Pippin? He isn't the best 'ladies man' out there either," Merry offered.  
  
"Okay now! Let's not go there!" Pippin rejected.  
  
"Oh let's do!" Jericho smiled.  
  
"Ah yes," Frodo beamed, "I know this one. 'Ello I was a-wonderin' if you'd like to join me for a cuppa tea?" Sam smiled and imitated a female voice.  
  
"Why yes! When?"  
  
"Outside behind the inn in ten minutes?" Jericho erupted in laughter. Any 'real' hobbit woman would have found these appalling, but she was rolling with laughter. Merry was having the best time ever.  
  
()  
  
Jericho was having the best time ever. It was hilarious to listen to them bash each other. You would never have learned from reading a book that Pippin was terrible at picking up chicks or that Merry was awkward or that Frodo was such a great dancer.  
  
She heard Frodo walk over to her.  
  
"Can I have this dance?" he asked.  
  
"Uh..." she answered not really knowing what to do. How could she dance she couldn't see?  
  
"Just follow me," he whispered. Suddenly she was sent flying. She wasn't running or leaping she was flying. Pippin beat out a rhythm on the bedpost and immediately she felt her feet fly. She was spun around the room with Frodo's hands leading her. She felt herself go spinning freely and she was passed to a new partner. She guessed it was Sam by the earthy smell of his hands. Sam wasn't as wonderful but he could step a few when the need be. She continued whirling about the room until another partner stepped in. It was Pippin. He grabbed her waist and lifted her high and she felt her self go flying, literally. He caught her not seconds later, and she was soon spinning so fast she could hardly breathe. She was spinning so quickly that she didn't feel Pippin leave and a new partner approach. She was stopped abruptly.  
  
The scent of pipe-weed filled her nose and she smiled. And almost as suddenly as she had stopped she felt Merry's lips upon hers. She felt the heat of his skin as he pulled her closer to him. She felt the rush of adrenaline as his arms fell into place around her waist. She felt the pang of regret as they parted what seemed like hours later.  
  
"And they said I wasn't bold," he whispered. She smiled and bit her lip still trying to keep the feel of his lips on hers. There wasn't a sound from the others.  
  
"What's everyone staring at?" he asked. Someone coughed. Another cleared their throat.  
  
"Somebody's excited," Pippin said bluntly. Jericho felt her cheeks go warm again. (A/N: I'm sorry if you didn't get it, and if you did, I'm sorry to you too!)  
  
"I believe it's time you hobbits get to sleeping," Tom said from the doorway. Jericho heard her companions scatter to their respective beds at his voice.  
  
She had no idea where she was in the room. She began to shuffle in a given direction. She felt a strong worn hand grasp her shoulder. A smell like nothing she had ever smelt before wafted into her nose. It was like springtime, and fall, and rain, and sunshine. It was the scent of her dog after a romp in the mud, and the smell of a fresh cut rose. It was Tom Bombadil. He led her to her bed and helped her in. Before she could thank him he was gone, but not before placing a small parcel in her hands. She cupped in her hand and held it there for a while.  
  
Deciding not to bother the others she unwrapped it and held a small wooden block in her hand. In her minds eye she could see it. It was very small maybe an inch and a half on each side. There were small etchings on the top. They were elvish. She pondered over this before she realized that she was actually seeing this.  
  
She turned it over in her hands and saw... her hands! But that's all she could see, a small block of wood and a pair of small hands that seemed unlike her own. She moved the block and could see the bed next to her. There was no one in it, but she could see a bed. She could see! Jericho felt tears come to her eyes. Tom was a great man, a very great man. She lay down to sleep with the block cradled in her hands.  
  
There you have it. Hmm... she can see? Wow! Well, what do you know? Oh and isn't Merry BOLD??? sorry about the strange and disgusting humor. I've been at home all day. Anywho hope you like! Laterz-DB:D 


	9. Sleeping Yet Waking

American Idol has lost their minds. They let in this weird guy WHO CAN'T SING! He's sixteen, BRIGHT red hair, (nothing against red heads some of my best buddies are) He's flat a LOT of the time. And he dresses like he's 60! sigh okay I'm done!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own it! :-P  
  
Chapter Nine: Sleeping Yet Waking  
  
Merry walked back into the room. He looked over at Jericho who was already fast asleep. Her hair had fallen in front of her face and he noticed her hand was tightly grasped around something. He leaned in closer to try to see it but her hair obscured his view. He slowly and gently reached and pulled back her hair. She snorted loudly causing him to jump back and drop her hair. Luckily it fell back out of the way.  
  
As he leaned forward he caught a glimpse of a small cube with strange markings on it. His brow furrowed and he tried to make sense of the markings. Nothing came to him as he stood back up and walked to his bed. He'd never seen anything like that block and he couldn't think of ever seeing anything like it before.  
  
He wriggled down under his covers facing Jericho. She had a smile on her face. It was so content and so happy. He wanted nothing than to reach out and stroke her head.  
  
()  
  
Jericho was standing in a large field. It was bright and sunny outside. There was a log and a tree stump lying on the ground. Jericho thinking nothing of it went and sat on the stump facing the fallen log. Suddenly all light was gone. Everything went dark. She reached out in front of her and felt a cold damp surface. She ran her fingers along it and felt the touch of another cold 'something' on her arm. Lightning flashed and she saw a haggled creature with black eye sockets and blood dribbling from its chin. IT was what she was touching, and IT was touching her.  
  
Jericho awoke in a cold sweat. She hadn't screamed like she did the night before. Her ragged breath was short and quick she turned quickly at a loud sound behind her.  
  
"Jericho, are you awake?" Pippin asked groggily. She let out the breath she had been holding.  
  
"Yeah," she sighed, "I had another nightmare."  
  
"I can't sleep either," he confessed.  
  
"Ya wanna come over here with me?" she asked.  
  
"Sure!" he responded gaily. She felt the bed bounce as he plopped onto the bed.  
  
"So, what's your beef?"  
  
"Beef?"  
  
"Why can't YOU sleep?"  
  
"Oh, I can't stop thinking," he sighed. His voice was so pitiful that Jericho couldn't help smiling. Luckily it was dark.  
  
"I had another nightmare," Jericho replied. She placed her hand on the quilt that covered her knees.  
  
"What it just as terrible as your last one?" he asked excitedly.  
  
"Worse!" she moaned.  
  
"Oooh! Tell me!" she could almost see his eyes light up and feel the weight shift as he leaned closer.  
  
"Well," she began and told the horrific tale not leaving out a single detail. She heard him gasp as she explained the cold touch of the monster. He exclaimed his horror as she described the bloody creature that stood before her.  
  
"Why did you dream it?" he asked.  
  
"I don't know..." she mused.  
  
"What are you two doing up?" asked Frodo making Jericho start.  
  
"Sorry Frodo, we can't sleep," Pippin explained.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked. Jericho heard the bed creak as he sat up.  
  
"I can't stop thinking," Pippin complained. Frodo snickered.  
  
"What are you laughing about?" Sam asked sleepily.  
  
"Pippin can't sleep because he can't stop thinking," Frodo giggled. She heard the bed creak as Sam lay back down and turned over.  
  
"What's your deal?" asked Frodo, she guessed he meant her.  
  
"Another nightmare," she sighed.  
  
"Nothing like last night, right?"  
  
"Worse," Pippin answered for her.  
  
"If it was so much worse then why didn't she freak out more?" he asked.  
  
"I don't know," she answered becoming tired of all the questions  
  
"What happened?" he asked. She sighed and explained again her horror and felt herself becoming more and more bothered with every passing minute.  
  
"What do you think it means?" Frodo asked astonished.  
  
"I don't know," she answered running a hand through her hair. Pippin yawned loudly.  
  
"I'm tired," he declared getting off of Jericho's bed.  
  
"Goodnight," she smiled.  
  
"I think I'll turn back in too," Frodo added. His bed creaked loudly as he, she suspected, laid back down to sleep. Jericho sat in silence for a moment. Before turning over and laying back down.  
  
()  
  
Merry hadn't gone to sleep yet that night. He had listened to the entire conversations. He heard everything, from Pippin's fears to Sam's small interruption and even when Jericho finally laid back down. She had stared toward his direction until she had fallen asleep. He watched her the whole time. When her eyes had begun to droop he smiled. They sat at half-mast for a short amount of time, but when they finally dropped he couldn't resist getting back up.  
  
He snuck out of his bed and walked over to the edge of hers. Her breathing was slow and peaceful. He smiled as she hummed as she exhaled. He laid his head on the edge of the bed near her head. As she continued breathing he slowed his breathing down and matched it with hers. His eyes were fixed upon her face and he felt a shiver run down his spine. He leaned forward and gently kissed her nose. She murmured in her sleep and shifted positions.  
  
"Goodnight Sandy," he whispered as he drifted off to sleep.  
  
()  
  
Jericho's eyes fluttered open.  
  
"Who's Sandy?" she asked aloud.  
  
I love to have lil cliffies! And I know you hate it! That's what makes it grand!-DB:D 


	10. A Wright Time For Everything

OMG so sorry this has taken so long, but I promise to give ya'll and extra long chappie! I went to Chicago for 3 days and spent most of the time mulling over this chapter and listening to Josh Groban or my Tolkien Ensemble cd! Sorry, forgive me! Please say you still love me!! :-/  
  
Disclaimer: I would have told you by now if I owned LOTR or not, but I haven't now have I? That's what I thought! So there! :-P  
  
Chapter 10: A Wright Time For Everything  
  
They had been traveling through the old forest for about 4 hours now. Jericho's bottom was feeling really sore and she was getting drowsy. She hadn't slept at all that night after she awoke from her dream. It was strange; she had the habit of just laying down and breathing very very slow. That was probably why Merry had thought she was asleep. She had seen his lay his head down with her block.  
  
Sandy. The name reverberated throughout her mind. It creaked and shrieked inside her body. She felt as if she had been branded with the name, right on the softest spot of her heart. She didn't know the whole story though. She knew that she shouldn't jump to conclusions. But, she couldn't help it.  
  
The block Tom had given her was hitting against her leg with every step of her pony. It lay quiet in a pocket on the side of her dress. It now seemed like a good as time as ever to look and see what was up.  
  
Cautiously she felt towards her pocket, trying to stay balanced on the pony, and finally she grasped it in her hand. As she pulled it out she waited expecting the sight of her hand grasped around if, but nothing happened. She tapped on the horse. Still nothing. 'Maybe I have to concentrate on it, that's how it is in books,' she thought.  
  
Jericho tried to picture the block in her mind. The more she focused the more it became real. She imagined the etched sides, and the dark wood. Soon it was real.  
  
She looked at the etchings and noticed them to be elvish immediately. 'What I would do for Iris!' she thought remembering her friend who was fluent in the Quenya tongue. She decided to focus on the writing. Her mind focused on the beauty of the handwriting, and the marvelous black letters. Jericho gasped.  
  
She saw the trees! She was looking from the side of the block that she had been concentrating on! It was amazing! She was seeing. She turned it to see a pony's head and a rope leading to another pony. Sitting on top was a young hobbit in a green traveling cloak. She quickly changed her focus of mind and went back into the darkness.  
  
()  
  
Merry turned around to see Jericho stuffing something in her pocket. He couldn't make out what but by the shocked/blank look on her face it was something that had bothered her.  
  
He slowed his horse so that it rode beside her.  
  
"Hello Merry," she greeted not turning or smiling at him.  
  
"How did you know it was me?"  
  
"In my spare time I try to sort out who is who by your distinct scents," she explained shrugging her shoulders.  
  
"You mean you smelt me?" he asked shocked and slightly amused.  
  
"Yes," she replied simply continuing to stare off into the distance. He grunted in approval and sat in an awkward silence for a moment.  
  
"So..." he began, "Do I smell bad?" She smiled.  
  
"No," she began to chuckle.  
  
"You're lying!" he teased.  
  
"No, honestly. You smell quite nice! Not as nice as Frodo, but very nice!"  
  
"Oh so you think Frodo's better than me?" he asked. She now was laughing so hard that tears were streaming down her face.  
  
"No," she gasped finally turning towards him, "I just mean," gasp, "That I prefer the smell of thick wool to pipe weed."  
  
"I smell like pipe weed?"  
  
"Yes, I quite like it, it's just..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"My grandfather died thanks to smoking," Jericho turned her head away from him again. He leaned forward to try and see her face. He could see that tears were now falling for a different reason.  
  
"I miss them all terribly," she sobbed wiping her face with the back of her hand. He didn't know what to say. All he could think of was to place a hand upon hers. He reached between the ponies and placed his hand gently on hers. He heard her take a sharp breath.  
  
"Merry?" she asked quietly.  
  
"Yes?" he answered his voice heavy laden with his concern.  
  
"Why are you doing this?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"This. Being so kind, so charming, making me... making me your... friend?" she asked choking on her tears that were still streaming down.  
  
"Because..." he paused looking for the right words, "Because you mean very much to me." Jericho didn't answer. He listened, as her breath was short then long, once gasping then barely there.  
  
"No I don't Merry," she whispered.  
  
"What do you mean?" he asked not understanding what she meant.  
  
"You don't really give a rats ass about me," she cooed pulling her hand away from his.  
  
"But I do, Jericho! Can't you tell?"  
  
"Yes, I can tell that you care for the idea of me! But you have no idea who I really am! You don't know what I've done in my past or whom I've loved before, who has broken my heart. For all you know I may have another love back home!"  
  
"Do you?"  
  
"Well... no! But you didn't know that!"  
  
"Why should your past matter?"  
  
"Because your past makes you who you are!" she was now shrieking. The others turned and watched her rant.  
  
"No," he shushed, "Your past is just something behind you. Your future is what makes you, you."  
  
"But I don't know what the future holds!"  
  
"No one does, that's what makes it remarkable." There was a long silence as they rode onward.  
  
()  
  
"Let us rest here," Frodo declared trying to change the mood. Jericho jumped at his voice. She knew where they were. She knew that soon they would all fall asleep until nightfall. She wouldn't though. She would never be able to.  
  
'Because you mean very much to me,' Merry's voice rang through her head. She wondered if Sandy had often heard those same words. She could not understand what drew her to him. She usually hated the smell of smoke, she couldn't stand being lied to, and on top of that they had completely different beliefs! Your past is your guide. You can never escape it, if you screw up you'll regret your past forever. He thought that you should not worry about past faults and concentrate on something you don't even know about yet. Was he crazy?  
  
Was she crazy?  
  
She laid her head back on the cool rock. There was a soft and gentle humming coming from it. She wondered if the barrow under was creating the soothing sound? She felt herself slip off into a fitful dream.  
  
She stood again in a field sitting on an old worn stump with a fallen log facing her. The sun was setting behind the log and she saw a figure come out of the woods behind the trees. She was a bit more prepared for the figure this time. It's empty bloody sockets were no less frightening, but not as alarming. The blood that dripped from its mouth was making a lovely pool on her smock. It was checkered with yellow and black, or blood she couldn't tell. The figure came and stood on the log facing towards Jericho. It raised its arms toward Jericho as if reaching for her. It opened its disgusting mouth wide and then screamed.  
  
Jericho sat bolt upright to hear the scream of a fellow companion.  
  
"Aaahh!!! Where am I?" he cried.  
  
"What? Who is it?" she asked feeling around her for anyone. She found that she was no longer near the stone.  
  
"Jericho?"  
  
"Yes! Who are you I can't see a thing!"  
  
"Well, of course, but it's Pippin where are you, I can't see either," he cried.  
  
Jericho had to let things process slowly before she found out what was the matter.  
  
"Pippin," she soothed, "its nightfall wake the others we must get moving!"  
  
"How do you know it's night?"  
  
"I have my ways now wake them, I shall try and help if I can to find a body to grasp," she grunted crawling in a random direction.  
  
As Pippin found their companions one by one Jericho felt around the ground for anything that might be alive. She quickly found Pippins foot when he trod on her hand. She gave a loud piercing scream that soon awoke Frodo and Sam.  
  
"It sounded like one of those nasty riders," Sam moaned standing up.  
  
"At least we are awake," Frodo answered, "Where is Merry?"  
  
"You would have thought that I'd have awoken him by now," Jericho whispered. She frantically searched the ground feeling for anything that felt like flesh. At last she grasped a foot that had a distinct smell that she knew and... She pinched the flesh of the ankle. No movement. She quickly felt along his body pinching as she went along. Soon she came to his face. Her hands searched his face and found and ear. As she rolled his head over she took a deep breath. When she exhaled out with the air came a loud deafening squeal. It would have been enough to wake the dead.  
  
Luckily Merry finally awoke.  
  
()  
  
Sandy's scream reverberated through out his head as she fell into the gully. Soon he realized it was not Sandy, but Jericho screaming. He sat up and accidentally slapped Jericho in face. She fell backwards clutching her nose. When she fell away she was out of his range of vision. The fog was so thick upon the land that he could hardly see his nose.  
  
"Jericho?" he asked.  
  
"M' kay!" she mumbled her voice muffled by her hands. He stood up and quickly found her with a blood soaked hand over her nose.  
  
"Goodness, Jericho, I'm sorry!" he gushed.  
  
"Mo 'ime," she answered as he helped her up. She felt for her dress and ripped a piece of cloth from it and quickly stuffed it up her nose.  
  
"We must be off," Frodo exclaimed, "I had not meant for us to pass over the downs in nightfall, but we must now." Merry shook his head vigorously and grasped for Jericho's hand but found it to be busy in her pocket.  
  
When they had finally set off he was very anxious and wary of the whole excursion, but they had no choice. It was either to stay where they were and be found by a Wright or try and run away from the Wrights. Either way it was not very promising. He turned checking the rope between his and Jericho's ponies making sure it was intact. He quietly prayed for her safety.  
  
()  
  
Jericho had made sure that she had her seeing block before they set out. She tried to see if it was of any use for her, but alas she doubted she'd have much of an advantage with a small square of sight than none in the dark mist.  
  
There was a small rustle in the trees near her left flank. She turned and thought she had seen some figure in the darkness. Shaking it off she felt for her horse's bridle and made sure that the rope was securely tied to it. She could not be separated from Merry. Some how she knew she would have to save him. Some how she would have to keep the wrights from him. She knew it would be very unwise to change the books, but... she couldn't allow those... things to take him. She couldn't help her own care for him.  
  
()  
  
Merry felt her hand on the other end of the rope. She was making sure they wouldn't lose each other also. He smiled knowing she knew not that he saw, but he smiled.  
  
"I think I see the Westward gate!" Frodo exclaimed as the moon went behind the dark clouds. Merry watched as he rode off into the mist.  
  
"Mr. Frodo!" Sam yelped chasing after him.  
  
"No, wait for me!" Pippin yelled following. Merry turned toward Jericho who knew not of what was happening.  
  
"HOLD ON JERICHO," he yelled back at her and pushed his own pony to following his companions. As they pushed through the mist he did not see the figures of Frodo, Sam, or Pippin.  
  
"Ack!" Jericho yelped her pony rearing back and tossing her off.  
  
"Jericho!" Merry screamed as his own pony spooked and ran off away from her. He watched as she faded into the mist.  
  
()  
  
"Merry!" she yelled the darkness enfolding her. "MERRY!!" she screamed. There was no response just the black emptiness that was her life.  
  
Suddenly a white figure with many jewels and a long sword passed by her not seeing her. It had back eyes and white shimmering clothes that drug the ground behind him. Jericho knew right away that this was a Wright, and if she were to ever find her companions again she would either be taken by him or follow. She chose the latter.  
  
()  
  
He finally stopped his pony and quickly dismounted running away back the way he had come searching for Jericho. He heard his name being called and quickly ran to his right. It sounded again from his left. He changed course, as it led him farther and farther into the mist. Faintly he thought he heard Frodo yell something to Sam, but he could not tell. He suddenly felt a cold hand grasp his shoulder but turned to see nothing.  
  
()  
  
The Wright had stopped and grasped something. She could not tell what but she guessed it was one of her companions. It slowly turned carrying a now visible limp body in its arms. It was Merry! The Wright looked at her and glowered, or so it seemed. His face seemed to shimmer in and out of focus, but it quickly grabbed her shoulder and she felt the world go completely dark.  
  
Hope this was good enough for ya. I really really really am getting into the spooky stuffs! I love it. This the not my first fic dealing with the dead, but I have never used it this much! I love this! Okay if you're bored of my stories, then read Pyschopanda's cause she's my good buddy and I'm goin to her house tomorrow. So neh! :-P Luvs ya!-DB:D 


	11. Dreaming of Death

Can't... Stop.... Writing!  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned it I wouldn't be here writing, I'd be published baby!  
  
Chapter Eleven: Dreaming of Death  
  
There was a field. It was small and very empty, save for an old stump and a fallen log. The wind kissed Merry's cheek as he stood in the clearing between the two objects. He looked at one, and then at another. Suddenly all was dark and there was no sight. Lightning flashed and he saw two women. But could not make out their faces. One was bloody and disfigured, the other very tall and appeared to be a big folk. It made no sense to him, and he felt utterly lost and hopeless.  
  
()  
  
"Wake up!" Jericho screamed into Merry's face shaking him furiously. She had already looked around the Barrow with her block and seen their plight. She knew not how long they had been there, but it was likely to be morning now. She had looked down at Frodo's face. It was furrowed as if fighting with some beast. Sam's face was blank as hers was often when she was alone. Pippin had a look of deep sleep and of childlike simplicity. Jericho had gasped when she saw Merry's face. He looked dead.  
  
She had seen death before. Jericho knew the look of death and it was upon Merry's face. Quickly she dropped the block and grasped his shoulders shaking him vigorously.  
  
"Please wake up," she sobbed she felt her tears fall onto his face, as he remained lifeless.  
  
()  
  
It began to rain gently. Just a few small drops landed on Merry's upturned face. He looked into the sky as if to see help. All he saw was a crying moon and a smiling sun. Even more confusing than the women in front of him. The tears that fell from the moon splashed on his face. The moon was calling to him. It said, 'Wake up! Please Wake up'  
  
()  
  
She hugged his limp body to her chest. Not knowing if he could hear her heart beating wildly. She placed her ear to his heart and listened for a beat. Faintly she heard a murmur of a thump, but that was all.  
  
"You can't die!" she yelled shaking him vigorously, "Do you hear me?? YOU- CAN'T-DIE!!!"  
  
()  
  
Merry felt the world shake, as if great beast were lifting him up and down. He had no clue as to what was happening, but he just wanted to leave this field. He looked up at the sobbing moon and reached out to touch it. He felt it's cheek and it stopped crying and smiled.  
  
()  
  
"Jericho?" asked Frodo groggily sitting up behind her.  
  
"Frodo!" she yelped leaning over Pippin and Sam's bodies to touch him.  
  
"I'm so glad you've woken!" she sobbed her hand landing on his shoulder.  
  
"Why?" he asked quickly, "What has happened?"  
  
"I think Merry's dead!" she moaned sobbing uncontrollably.  
  
"He can't be!"  
  
"He I-"her statement was cut off by a severed hand grasping her throat.  
  
()  
  
The shaking stopped and Merry felt himself lift out of this dream world into a sleep that was beyond all others. He felt nothing, heard nothing, and thought nothing. It was a dark blackness, he later would think back and wonder if that was what death was like. He did not know of the battle in the real world outside his mind.  
  
()  
  
Jericho was choking, and unable to breathe. The hand about her throat was squeezing tighter with every passing second. She grappled at it and tried to pry it free, but could not budge it. Frodo had begun to sing. She knew what he was doing, but would Tom arrive in time to help her, even worse would he be in time to save Merry? Suddenly a sword came out of the darkness and cut off the hand. Sadly it was only another Wright that had missed her throat.  
  
It swung toward her and she scrambled away towards where she believed the wall of the barrow was. The white Wright followed not noticing the singing hobbit next to him.  
  
Frodo's words rang in her ears and she began to sing too, as she scrambled away from furious attacks from the Wright.  
  
"Hey Tom Bombadill, Tom Bombadillo!" she called just getting away from the Wright's attack, "By water, wood, and hill, by the reed and willow," she stopped and screamed as the Wright cut her shoulder. It was shallow but it stung sharply.  
  
"By fire, sun, and moon, hearken now and hear us!!!" she screamed, "COME TOM BOMBADILL FOR OUR NEED IS NEAR USSSSS!!!!!!" There was a wind from the blade of the Wright as it passed her head only inches from its target.  
  
There was a sudden loud crash and Frodo shrieked. The Wright disappeared his sword clashing to the ground.  
  
()  
  
Merry awoke to the bright sunshine and a large hole in the ground. He looked over next to him to see a very pale Pippin and Sam. On his other side laid a very much awake and live Jericho. There were bloodstains on her shoulder and a patch made of moss that was also soaked in blood. He sat up to see Frodo and Tom starring down at him.  
  
"I see you are awake," Tom stated. Pippin and Sam began to stir also. Merry turned to see Jericho sit up quickly.  
  
"Merry?" she croaked her voice sounding as if she'd been screaming all morning.  
  
"It is I," he answered placing a hand on her shoulder. She winced and he quickly withdrew his hand.  
  
"You're alive," she sighed and he felt her arms around him as quickly as he felt her lips to his cheek.  
  
"Yes I very much am!" he smiled liking the new change in Jericho after the night he had weathered.  
  
"Merry, if you don't mind we would prefer that you change out of the Barrow clothing before you do anything else," Tom ordered his eyes dancing with mischief. Merry smiled at the old man and did as he was told and changed into his warmer clothes that were found with his pony when they returned before he awoke.  
  
He came back to where Jericho was sitting. She was hugging her knees and curled up into a tight little ball. He softly spoke her name and she jumped.  
  
"Sorry," he apologized.  
  
"No, it's fine. I'm a little wary after the whole...ordeal," she answered.  
  
"What ordeal?" he asked bewildered. Jericho turned towards him, he pale lifeless eyes brimming with tears.  
  
"We were down in that Barrow, all of us," she began turning her face to the sky, "I awoke from the terrible Wright's spell and... and felt your faces. Frodo was very determined, Sam was very still, Pippin was almost sleeping, and you," she paused and took a deep breath, "You were as if you were dead."  
  
"What?" he asked.  
  
"You felt cold, and...I actually thought you may have died," he watched as the tears ran down her cheeks, "I tried shaking you, and yelling at you, I even pinched your ear, but you wouldn't wake up. I listened for your heart beat and it was faint and hard to hear." Jericho stopped and broke down in tears. Merry remembered the crying moon, the shaking ground; it was all as if his dream were connected to the Barrow.  
  
"What she has not told you, I will," Tom interrupted. Merry looked to see that the others had been watching the whole time.  
  
"Uh... okay," he answered. Tom cleared his throat.  
  
"When Frodo awoke the young lass explained to him your plight but before they could do anything the Wrights attacked. A hand had grasped her throat and was trying to choke her and would have had it not been for the other Wright trying to sever her head. It promptly cut away the hand that had been choking her. At this time she began to help Frodo sing. Her shrieks and screams I heard from far away and knew I must have much haste. When I arrived she had been wounded on the shoulder and was about to be sliced in two."  
  
Merry sat looking at Jericho who was quietly reliving the moment. He placed a hand on hers she did not pull away.  
  
"You risked your life for us," Merry whispered. He watched as her tears began to slow. She wiped one side of her face with the back of her hand.  
  
"Why wouldn't I, you're my friends," she answered.  
  
"You could see the Wrights?" Pippin breathed oblivious to the moment. Jericho chuckled.  
  
"Yes, it's strange what I've been able to see," she smiled, "When Frodo put the ring on, I saw him. I've seen the Wrights and..." she pulled out a small block from her pocket, "I've seen all of you with this."  
  
"Ah yes, my gift has come to much use?" Tom asked.  
  
"You gave that to her?" Frodo asked.  
  
"What is it?" Sam wondered aloud.  
  
"It's a seeing block. It allows one to see through it. I expected it would help her on her journey that lies ahead." Tom explained.  
  
"Wow!" Pippin exclaimed, "Can I touch it?"  
  
"Sure," Jericho agreed handing it to him. She smiled and closed her eyes. Merry watched the block in Pippin's hands.  
  
"Look Merry elvish!" Pippin cried as he showed the block to him. Merry looked at the black engravings and then at Jericho.  
  
()  
  
His face was in her full span of vision. It was a beautiful thing. She saw the face of the man she loved so much that she would die for him. She didn't know why she had thrown common sense to the wind, but she had. She knew that her heart would be broken, but it had many times before. Who knew, maybe Sandy really was out of the picture. Maybe Merry really could love her for her. Maybe things would work out all right. Besides, what did she have to lose?  
  
Happy Chappy! Yay! Hey before I go I've got a great Chicago story to tell ya. Okay we were taking this horse drawn carrage ride through the city and we were passing a bunch of bars and pubs and such. Well I'm off in my own little world thinking about Dom or Clay or Josh Groban, but anywho my mom just yelled at me and said, "Mae look over there!" I looked and what do I see? Pippins Tavern. :D It was great! Okay luvs all!-DB:D 


	12. Inn Bree

One thing to say and then on to the story... McDonalds French Fries taste terrible COLD!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own McDonalds French Fries... or LOTR... or Merry... or any of the hobbits for that matter.  
  
BTW: Are really at Chapter 12? Man that's wild! It doesn't seem like that many... maybe it's cause these are short chapters compared to my other stories........ hmm. OH well, here ya go!  
  
Chapter Twelve: Inn Bree  
  
"Now remember," Frodo warned, "You are to call me Mr. Underhill, understand?" Jericho shook her head furiously determined not to screw it up. She had a tendency to talk a little too much and well... she could guess what would happen.  
  
Jericho felt a hand squeeze hers. She didn't need to turn or say anything to know who it was. She squeezed Merry's hand back and took a deep breath. As they rode down the path she thought she could hear someone behind them. She brushed it off and just basked in the glow of her love.  
  
()  
  
Strider overheard everything that Frodo had tried to keep secret. He had noted the look of every hobbit, but he had been confused when he saw the girl. Gandalf hadn't said anything about a girl. Really he'd only mentioned 2 hobbits, but this was a bit strange. He followed the hobbits at a distance that would keep him out of sight and thought over his mission. If these were the hobbits that Gandalf had mentioned then he would have to gain their trust as to lead them away from the enemy. The tired ranger sighed.  
  
'This is going to be fun,' he sarcastically said in his head.  
  
()  
  
"What was that?" asked Merry turning around. He thought he heard something climb over the wall of Bree after them.  
  
"What was what?" Pippin inquired turning and seeing nothing.  
  
"I thought I heard someone," he answered.  
  
"I did too," Jericho added not turning around. He looked at her. Her face was grave and she was clenching her mouth shut. She seemed very wary of Bree. He made a mental note to ask her about it later, right now they had to find Gandalf.  
  
"We don't have time to worry," Frodo said brushing it off, "If we are to meet Gandalf we must hurry, we're late enough as it is." The others nodded and they rode up the hill to the inn of the Prancing Pony.  
  
"I don't like the smell of this place," Jericho whispered.  
  
"What don't you like about it?" he asked leaning towards her.  
  
"I don't know," she paused looking for the right words, "It's almost as if it's... evil." She turned her head around and looked behind them. Merry turned too and thought he saw something slink into the shadows.  
  
"What do you see?" she asked Merry.  
  
"I thought I saw a figure slinking into the shadows as soon as I turned," he answered. Jericho mumbled something.  
  
"What did you say?" he asked.  
  
"It's not important," she quickly said and turned back around, "How much farther?"  
  
()  
  
He had just got into the shadows in time. The girl hobbit had turned around and must have spotted him for sure. He didn't know why she hadn't told the others. Why would she not alert them of a stranger following them? It didn't make sense, which was odd for the Ranger; usually he could make perfect sense of a lot of things.  
  
Once the two hobbits continued riding he briskly walked up to the inn by another way. He went in only a few minutes before the hobbits arrived. He slipped into the corner of the bar and watched them from the shadows.  
  
()  
  
Jericho grasped her block in her pocket. She was tempted beyond belief to take it out and look. She knew that Strider must be following them, but she did not know for sure. Of course, she also knew that she couldn't tell Merry and ask him if he saw him, but then that would ruin the story.  
  
"Hey," Merry asked as he led her to their room, "Are you alright? You seem really tense."  
  
"Yeah," she lied turning and looking behind even though she knew she couldn't see.  
  
"You've been looking behind you all day! Are you sure?"  
  
"Uh huh," she murmured turning back around and give Merry the best smile she could manage.  
  
()  
  
Aragorn watched as they walked off down the hall behind old Butterbur. He got up and followed along very quietly and stealthily and arrived there just as the door had closed. He leaned against the door jam and waited for Butterbur to exit.  
  
"Just ring and Nob'll come runnin," Barliman sputtered and closed the door behind him. He jumped when he saw the Ranger standing next to him.  
  
"I'd like to speak with your guests," Strider growled.  
  
"You shant be bothering them tonight, they've hardly had any rest, and they haven't even supped yet!" he exclaimed.  
  
"Your excuses bore me," the Ranger murmured menacingly.  
  
"You can't bully me into it," the innkeeper replied, "You can just go on off to the bar and leave these poor hobbits alone! What do you need to speak with Shire folk for anyways?"  
  
"My business is my own," he growled and briskly walked off thinking of what a fool Old Butterbur was.  
  
()  
  
"I think I shall go for a walk instead," Merry mused lighting his pipe and sitting his feet upon the table. He looked over at Jericho who was laying spread-eagle on the floor humming.  
  
"Suit yourself, we'll be back in a few hours, don't stay out too long," Sam chided.  
  
"What about Jericho?" asked Pippin.  
  
"Jericho?" Frodo asked loudly getting her attention.  
  
"What?" she asked groggily.  
  
"Are you coming down to the pub with us?" Pippin asked excitedly. Jericho smiled at the cheer in his voice.  
  
"No, I believe I'll catch up on some well needed rest," she answered laying back down on the floor and sighing.  
  
"Suit yourself!" Frodo grinned and walked out the door. Sam and a very glum Pippin followed.  
  
Merry listened as they walked down the hall. When he couldn't hear their footsteps he cleared his throat loudly. Jericho sat up.  
  
"I don't hear them anymore, do you?" she asked.  
  
"Nope," he answered coming down onto the floor beside her. She smiled mischievously over his right shoulder.  
  
()  
  
A gasp went out throughout the pub. Murmurs of 'where'd he go?' and 'magical' went out throughout out the room. Strider sat up keenly and noticed a shape under his table.  
  
"It would be wise of you never to do that again, Mr. Baggins," he whispered looking down at the hobbit. Frodo looked up at him with wonder.  
  
"How do you know my name?"  
  
"I know much and little, but now is not the time or place for stories of such."  
  
"MR. FRODO!" Sam yelled coming over by him. The hobbit glowered at Aragorn.  
  
"Sam I think it would be best if we leave now," Frodo said to his companion. He ran off to get their other companion and went off to their room. Aragorn stood up and followed.  
  
()  
  
Jericho basked in the light of love. She could smell the cool fall earth and the stars in the sky. She could hear the patter of small creatures and beating of her own racing heart. She grasped tighter onto Merry's arm and leaned her head onto his shoulder.  
  
"I wouldn't trade places with any man, woman, or beast right now," Merry mused.  
  
"Why so?" she asked looking up.  
  
"Because it's a clear beautiful night, we've got warm beds to sleep in, we've had a full meal, and...I've got you."  
  
"You really mean that Merr?" she asked her eyes shining.  
  
"With every part of my soul," he answered kissing her deeply. When they parted Jericho let out a small breath and smiled.  
  
"I don't think I've ever been kissed quiet like that," she whispered. He stopped.  
  
"What do you mean?" whispered back teasing.  
  
"I mean," she began, "That I've never had a proper kiss. Sure I've had pecks, and Frenches, but not a kiss as filled with... whatever that was." She could almost see him smile down at her. He kissed her again with even more passion than the first.  
  
()  
  
"You don't have to trust me, but I'm advising you to do so, as it may save yo-"Strider was cut off my Barliman rushing through the door. He quickly stole back to the shadows.  
  
The blubbering idiot was saying something about his customers rushing off, and bad for business, but the ranger tuned his garbage out. He didn't come out of his stupor till he heard the name of Gandalf appear.  
  
"He had told me to send it to you with a passing party as soon as possible, but you know how it is, one thing drives out another," he laughed. Aragorn saw nothing to laugh about. Frodo quickly took the letter and read it out loud. Strider stepped out of the shadows so as to listen better.  
  
"Well, who is this Aragorn chap?" asked Pippin looking about the room expectantly.  
  
"I am he." Strider drew himself up and his eyes shone with a bright and dazzling light.  
  
"Why didn't you tell us this before?" asked Sam, "You would have saved yourself a load of trouble by telling us you were a friend of Gandalf's."  
  
"Would you have believed me?" he asked raising his eyebrows. There was silence and Barliman cleared his throat rather awkwardly.  
  
"Yes," Frodo finally spoke up, "I believe we would have. If he was truly a servant of the enemy I believe he would look fairer and feel fouler." The ranger smiled, the young hobbit was very keen, very keen indeed.  
  
()  
  
Merry drew away. He looked over Jericho's shoulder to see a dark shape against the dark sky.  
  
"Jericho?" he asked very urgently and quietly, "Look over there, tell me if you see something." She turned around and then promptly gasped.  
  
"It's a rider!" she half shrieked half whispered.  
  
"Let's follow them and see what kind of dirty work their up to!"  
  
"Merry! No!" Jericho urged tugging on his arm, "Who knows what they could do to us, to you?"  
  
"We'll be very quiet about it all, besides, you can see them!"  
  
"I can see very few things and most have tried to kill me!" He smiled at her stubbornness. Merry laid a soft hand on her shoulder. He felt a shudder go throughout her body.  
  
"Okay, but only for a minute," she agreed reluctantly.  
  
Merry led her towards where he saw the shape. She helped steer him closer. Suddenly a dark dark cold seemed to come over him and he fell over and into a deep sleep.  
  
()  
  
"Where's Merry? And Jericho?" asked Pippin. The other's looked around the room to see that the two weren't there.  
  
"You have companions, OUT?" asked Strider.  
  
"Yes, they must have gone for a stroll," Frodo said the trace of a smile on his lips.  
  
"Whatever the circumstances they must not stay out much longer." Strider ordered.  
  
"I'll have Bob go out and look for them," Barliman offered and rushed out of the room. The ranger sighed at the lack of his boorish presence.  
  
"Did Merry say anything about what he would be doing?" Sam asked.  
  
"Merry said he was goin' out for a walk, and Jericho said she'd take a nap," Pippin recalled jumping up and running to the back bedroom. He returned looking glum and forlorn. The ranger had to hold back his own suspicions in his mind as to not jump to conclusions.  
  
Suddenly Nob ran into the room with what must have been Merry trailing behind him. The hobbit, assumed Merry, was also carrying another hobbit, a female, who must have been Jericho. Merry laid her in a chair and began shaking her. Bob quickly explain the events in which he found them and Merry filled in the rest. Jericho lay lifeless on the chair.  
  
"It's the black breath, only a small attack but... I can help her," he answered pulling a wad of herbs from his belt and crushing them between his fingers. He then waved them under her nose and she quickly opened her eyes and jumped up.  
  
Strider jumped also at the sight of the young hobbit's eyes. He looked into two very lifeless white orbs that automatically told him that she was blind.  
  
()  
  
Jericho awoke and heard voices. She must have been in their room. She said nothing and longed to know if Merry was alright, but her fear kept her quiet.  
  
"She is blind?" a strange voice asked.  
  
"Yes," Merry answered very possessively, "We are taking her to Rivendell with us so she can be healed."  
  
"I doubt if even the elven wisdom of Elrond can help that. Was she born this way?" the voice asked.  
  
"No, she had an accident," Pippin explained, "It happened the day we met her. Sam kept her from bleeding and some elves treated her and told us she would one day see again."  
  
"She also claims to have been one of you," Sam added. Jericho cleared her throat.  
  
"Let's not get into that, please just tell me who this strange voice is before I die of suspense!" she ordered. Frodo quickly informed them of what had happened and who Aragorn was. Of course as soon as she heard Strider she needn't hear more.  
  
Jericho felt her eyes grow heavy and she was very exhausted from her hard day's work. She had saved her friends, fallen in love, and been tainted by the black breath all in one day. She had an excuse to fall asleep while Strider was talking. And she did just that.  
  
()  
  
Merry had placed Jericho on a small mat of covers and made sure she was comfortable before he joined the others for more discussion. He walked back just as it turned to her.  
  
"You're lady friend, you say you found her in the woods?" Strider asked.  
  
"Yes," Frodo answered.  
  
"And... are any of you...'attached' to her?" he went on.  
  
"Attached?" asked Pippin, "What do you mean by attached?"  
  
"As in... fond of... or very favorable with," he tried. Pippin shook his head still confused.  
  
"He means if any of us are involved with her," Merry answered. All eyes turned to him.  
  
"I won't deny it," he began, "I've fallen in love with Jericho and I can't help but love her. She has so many wonderful qualities, she's funny, she smart, she's loving, she's spirited, and I love the way she makes me feel!"  
  
"That's exactly how you described Sandy," Pippin murmured quietly. Merry turned to him shocked. The Ranger looked rather amused by all of this.  
  
"Sandy was a dear loss," Frodo said, "To all of us, not just Merry. She may have been replaced almost by Jericho, but Jericho is NOT Sandy, Merry."  
  
"I know that-"  
  
"She claims she's a Big Folk!" Sam exclaimed, "Like old Longshanks here!" The Ranger looked at Sam darkly.  
  
"You can't let yourself become attached to what's not really there. Besides what if she really was a Big Person. What then?" Merry couldn't answer. He got up and excused himself rushing over to the other side of the room where Jericho's pallet lay. He sat down next to it and stroked her hair.  
  
Pippin came up to him and smiled.  
  
"They have a few points Merry," he whispered as not to wake Jericho, "But if she really was a Big Person, she could always turn back. But, what I'm worried about is not if you'll still love her... It's if she'll still love you?" Pippin looked at his friend mournfully and placed his own hand on Jericho's head. He took a deep breath and then walked away to another pallet on the other side of Merry. Merry brushed away his hurt and went to sleep and dreamt very nasty dreams.  
  
I'm frustrated beyond compare. Mouse Trap Cars....... SUCK! Okay I feel better now! Have a good one! DB:D 


	13. Mood Swings

Oh My Gosh! You guys won't believe this! If you know, I have a fic called In the End of the Bag and well a reviewer to that told me that these people had (I think) MST'd it. I have no clue what that means, but what they've done is they've made really funny/stupid comments along with the chapter text. I loved it! And if those MST people are reading this somewhere out there... Great Job guys! I couldn't have done a better job myself!! :D  
  
Disclaimer: Just like the Lady Bug Cow... I don't own it.  
  
Chapter Thirteen: Mood Swing  
  
Jericho stood in a small grassy field. She was standing by a large tree stump. She looked at it and then sat down. She watched the wind blow through the trees and a darkness fill the sky. She had no fear of the dark, as she had once recalled, but the looming blackness continued to creep up on her as soon everything was enveloped in the dark. Jericho sat alone, or so she thought. A tingling sensation prickled the back of her neck. She turned around sharply and saw nothing. It began to rain. Thunder shook the clearing and a bolt of lightning soon followed. The light flashed and in front of her she saw a young hobbit girl with empty eye sockets and blood dripping down her chin. Behind her stood a figure in black with a crown upon his head. It placed a hand on the hobbit's shoulder. The hobbit pointed at Jericho and shouted her name.  
  
Jericho awoke suddenly sitting up and hitting Pippin in the face with her own. She fell back and rubbed her forehead.  
  
"What the hell were you doing standing over me for Pip?" she asked.  
  
"I was tryin' to wake you up!" he exclaimed placing a hand on his cheek, which was red from Jericho's head colliding with it. Jericho looked around to see that is was almost dawn and that Barliman was standing in the doorway explaining something. She listened and heard him say something about stolen horses. She got up reluctantly and let Pippin lead her over to where Frodo, Sam, and Merry were standing.  
  
"Can't anything be done, Mr. Butterbur?" asked Frodo frantically, "Can't we get a couple of ponies in the village, or even one just for the baggage? I don't suppose we could hire them, but we might be able to buy them." Jericho sighed she wasn't in a good mood.  
  
"I doubt it," said the landlord, Jericho mouthed the words with him, "The two or three riding ponies there were in Bree were stabled in my yard and they're gone. As for other animals, horses or ponies or what not, there are very few of them in Bree, and they won't be for sale. But I'll do what I can. I'll rout out Bob and send him round as soon as may be." Jericho yawned and mumbled something about it being too early for mutterings about ponies and whatnot.  
  
"Yes," the ranger said ignoring the pissy hobbit, "you had better do that. I am afraid we will have to get one pony at least. But so ends all hope of starting early, and slipping away quietly! We might as well have blown a horn to announce our departure. That was part of their plan no doubt."  
  
"There is one crumb of comfort," said Merry. Jericho sighed.  
  
"And more than I crumb I hope," she continued for him, "we can have breakfast while we wait-and sit down to it. Let's get a hold of Nob." She yawned and stumbled back over to her pallet and lay back down.  
  
()  
  
Strider glanced at the hobbit. It was odd. She seemed to know what every one was saying before they said it. How could she though? She was just a little hobbit from the Shire. Or was she. He thought back to the night before. There were many talks. The most interesting of which included the young girl herself. How she was blind, and her feeling toward Merry, and of course the ludicrous idea that she was a human like himself. He wondered about the stability of her mind, but brushed it off. He would just TRY and enjoy a little breakfast. It would be the most cheer he could expect for a long while.  
  
()  
  
Merry walked over to Jericho were she lay trying to go back to sleep.  
  
"Jericho?" he asked softly. Her eyes fluttered open. She mumbled inaudibly and stuffed her head under her pillow.  
  
"What's the matter with you?" he asked.  
  
"Nothin" came a muffled voice from the depths of her pallet.  
  
"It's doesn't seem like that," he contradicted.  
  
"I'm just tired," she answered still hiding from the morning light that was seeping through the window.  
  
"Well, you'll be even more so if you don't eat." She emerged from the pallet.  
  
"You sound like my mother," she grumbled.  
  
"You sound like you're upset."  
  
"I'm just groggy, I had a nightmare."  
  
"Again?"  
  
"I've had them almost every single night! And their all so friggin' similar!" she ran a hand through her hair causing it to fly everywhere. He smiled at her.  
  
"What?" she asked.  
  
"You're hair," he chuckled.  
  
"Damn curliness," she cursed trying to smooth it down, "This is like a perm from hell."  
  
"Perm?"  
  
"It's where you try to make your hair curly on purpose."  
  
"Well, it's already curly."  
  
"It wasn't always," she grumbled, "What I would do for a Starbucks right about now."  
  
"Starbucks?"  
  
"Coffee place."  
  
"Coffee?" Jericho groaned.  
  
"Dammit Merry! I can't explain every single friggin thing to ya!" He winced at the anger in her voice. Her face changed quickly.  
  
"I'm sorry Merr, I'm just really edgy and tired, and well, I just feel really lonely." She got up and he led her to the table and handed her a small cake she ate it slowly and looked as if she were contemplating every bite.  
  
()  
  
Jericho felt absolutely worn out, and now that the ponies were gone she would feel even worse. She knew exactly what her problem was. She was going to start her period in a few days. Of all the dumb luck she had to be surrounded by a bunch of dudes and start her period. They're going to think she was a big bitch or that it's too hard for her. But then what are they gonna think when she has to stop moving for a cramp. She sighed and took a bite out of the cake; she didn't even taste it she just ate it for the strength she was going to need.  
  
"I have an announcement," she said butting into the conversation.  
  
"What must you say, lass?" asked Strider. He had a slight mockery in his voice; she didn't like him at all.  
  
"I just thought that I should warn you all of my soon to be disposition."  
  
"What disposition?" asked Pippin worriedly.  
  
"It's nothing serious it's just to explain my crabbiness," she explained, "You see I'm going to be starting my period soon and-"  
  
"What's a period?" asked Sam.  
  
'Crap!' she thought, 'How do you explain the menstrual cycle to hobbits?'  
  
"Uh..." she began, "Well, ya know that time when girls get all edgy and they act really weird."  
  
"Yeah!" the chimed.  
  
"Well, that's what I'm getting ready to go through."  
  
"Why is that a big deal?" asked Pippin.  
  
"Cause she'll be experiencing painful cramping in her stomach and be bleeding from below," explained the ranger. She was shocked at his knowledge of the woman anatomy.  
  
"Ewww!" said Pippin. She smiled and took bigger bite out of her cake. She better stock up on the carbs as to be able to walk forever.  
  
()  
  
Strider looked back at the hobbits and accounted for everyone. There was the ring bearer, his servant, the child, his cousin, and the crazy one. They were all there. He looked at the Merry who was holding Jericho's hand she was looking up toward the warm fall sun. She smiled at it and sighed. At that moment he thought he saw something, something that didn't belong there in that blind hobbit body, but he shook it off and walked ahead leading his convoy out into the wild.  
  
()  
  
Merry held onto Jericho's hand tightly as he led her over the land. Whether because of Strider's skill or for some other reason they saw no sign and heard no sound of any other living thing all that day: neither two-footed, except birds; nor four-footed, except one fox and a few squirrels. The next day they began to steer a steady course eastwards; and still all was quiet and peaceful. On the third day out from Bree they came out of the Chetwood. The land had been falling steadily, ever since they turned aside from the Road, and they now entered a wide flat expanse of country, much more difficult to manage. They were fare beyond the borders of the Bree-land, out in the pathless wilderness, and drawing near to the Midgewater Marshes.  
  
It was extremely hard for Merry to lead Jericho through the damp and soggy ground of the Marsh, and it became even worse when the flies began to eat them alive. Every night was a nightmare, and so was Jericho. She had these moods that changed as the wind blew. One minute she was bubbly and happy and smiling and the world the next she was telling Merry how much she wished the flies would eat Strider's eye balls. Actually that was a semi good mood, when she was in a really horrible mood she wished 'other' parts of the ranger to be consumed.  
  
They had stopped for the night and Merry was sitting next to Jericho smoking his pipe thoughtfully. She swatted a fly on her head and then scratched the spot it had been roughly.  
  
"I wish these damned flies would just kill me and get it over with," she growled massaging her aching feet. Merry had become so used to these remarks that they were becoming humorous.  
  
"I don't know, I think your bad mood may be killing any fly that feed on you," he teased. She looked at him darkly. A moment passed and she broke out into a loud booming laughter, almost too loud for a hobbit.  
  
"Oh, I don't know what I would do without you Merry," she smiled wiping the tears from her eyes. Pippin walked over and sat next to them.  
  
"Was that noise you, Jericho?" he asked.  
  
"You bet your bottom it was," she smiled winking at the younger hobbit. She looked up at Merry and gave him a look of pure and unspoiled love. He felt his pulse quicken and he looked at her as she teased Pippin. It took his breath away.  
  
"You see, Pip," she explained, "where I come from things are quite different. In my hometown I am one of those people that people run away from. I'm just a little bit... different you might say."  
  
"Like Bilbo?" the young hobbit asked excitedly. Frodo looked over at them quizzically.  
  
"What are you saying about Uncle Bilbo?" he asked. This brought Jericho's story to the whole group's attention.  
  
"Well, where I'm from I'm perceived as this crazy batty gal who is absolutely and totally obsessed with-"she stopped short.  
  
"What?" asked Sam excitedly. She fumbled for her words something had caused her to stop and change what she was going to say.  
  
"Uh... I was... erm... obsessed with Cows!" she exclaimed and quickly changed the subject.  
  
()  
  
Strider looked at Jericho suspiciously. The blind young hobbit seemed to be hiding something. She knew more than it seemed to be, or she was just crazy. He didn't know which, but she could prove dangerous either way. He had also noticed something quite out of the ordinary. She seemed to be growing. Ever since he had found the hobbits she had grown a few inches. It wouldn't be noticeable to her companions, but a taller person would notice immediately. Her hair was also less curly than that of a normal female hobbit. Her feet seemed much smaller than her companions. Things weren't quite right with her.  
  
"We'll reach Weathertop in about 3 days," he announced. This made her start.  
  
"Three Days?" she asked.  
  
"Yes, is that a problem?"  
  
"Yes, a HUGE problem! We can't go to Weathertop!" she yelped frantically.  
  
"Why ever not?" asked Frodo laughing thinking it all to be some joke.  
  
"B-Because it's boring and ugly!" she tried.  
  
"You're blind why would that matter to you?" he asked suspiciously.  
  
"Well, I'm not entirely selfish. I mean I wouldn't want my dear friends to have to look upon that great big... ugly thing," she fumbled over her words.  
  
"It's the shortest route, and also that's the way Gandalf would be taking," he argued. He felt as if he'd won the battle but that hobbit wasn't ready to give up.  
  
"Listen I don't care what outcome I may cause by doing this, but..." she paused and took a deep breath, "Something bad is going to happen if we go there. Something really bad!"  
  
"What is going to happen?" asked Pippin frightened.  
  
"I can't tell you, I-I don't know what would happen if I did."  
  
"If you know everything then why can't you tell us?" the Ranger asked smugly.  
  
"Because it would tear a hole in the space time continuum. And I'm doing enough damage trying to get you away from it!" she explained.  
  
"Weathertop is the highest point here, we should stick to where we are going, besides, who are you to tell us where we're going you can't even see," he spat. He looked at the lass, who sat there gaping like a fish. She glared at the ground and mumbled something he couldn't hear.  
  
()  
  
"You'll be sorry you didn't listen to me, Aragorn son of Arathorn," she mumbled threateningly. Merry looked at her in shock.  
  
"Jericho?" he asked.  
  
"Can I talk to you in private Merry?" she whispered. He touched her arm and led her away from the group and into the darkness.  
  
"Merry?" she asked, "Do you think I'm a crazy hobbit?"  
  
"No, Never!" he exclaimed grasping her shoulders.  
  
"Do you believe me?" He paused.  
  
"Of course!"  
  
"You're lying, you don't know what to think, I can tell it in your voice. It's okay, I understand," she mumbled her head hanging low.  
  
"Well, I am confused about the whole situation, but we need to trust Strider, he's a Ranger and knows best for us."  
  
"He doesn't know what I know!" she exclaimed.  
  
"No one knows what you do."  
  
"No, I mean, he doesn't know the dangers ahead of him if he goes to Weathertop!" He searched her face with his eyes. He could see how frantic she was.  
  
"What's going to happen?" he asked.  
  
"I can't tell you, it would cause great peril," she explained, "But... just... keep an eye on Frodo for me."  
  
"Two, I promise!" he answered quickly, "And I'll also make sure to keep them on you."  
  
"Why me?"  
  
"Because Strider has been staring at you oddly this whole journey and I'm worried. The wheels turn in his head in a most peculiar way and I worry."  
  
"That jerk off can't do anything to me," she smiled reaching her hand up and touching his face. She felt her way to his lips. He felt the heat of her skin against his lips and sighed contentedly.  
  
"I know, you're very capable of taking care of yourself," he answered his mouth bumping her fingers with every movement. She placed her other fingertips on his left ear. She smiled as she played with the pointy tip of it.  
  
"You're ears are so damn sexy," she smiled strangely. He'd never seen that smile on her face before.  
  
"Um, thanks?"  
  
"You're welcome," she cooed into his ear. That smiled never left her face she kissed his ear and it sent a shiver through out his body.  
  
"Jericho?"  
  
"mmm?"  
  
"What are you doing?" She didn't answer her lips pressed themselves against his cutting off his next statement.  
  
I'm so friggin smarmy right now. Don't ask why I just am. Okay that's enough from me! Review cause it's nice and I like it! Also do it cause Charcoal and Precious told you too! (They're my cat(Precious) and Panda's(Charcoal)) Okay enough!DB:D 


	14. A Change of Heart

Okay, so... I'm sitting here, after watching William Houng's music video and may I say, "SCARRED FOR FRIGGIN LIFE?" Okay a bit of an overstatement, but ya kno! Okay enough, just read!  
  
Disclaimer: Just like William Houng, I don't deserve to own it.  
  
Chapter Fourteen: A Change of Heart  
  
"J-J-Jericho?" Merry stammered pulling himself out of her grasp.  
  
"Yes Merry-kins?" she answered pouting.  
  
"Are you feeling well? M-Maybe you should lay down, or just uh..."  
  
"Are you saying you don't like me?" she asked her face full of sorrow.  
  
"No! No! Definitely not that!"  
  
"You think I'm fat!" she moaned falling to the ground. He quickly came to her side.  
  
"No, Jericho, darling, I think you are absolutely beautiful and I love you more than you could even imagine!" he cooed. She looked at the ground her eyes shining. He didn't need her to look at him to know that she had heard.  
  
"You love me?" she asked turning her face towards the sky.  
  
"Of course, since the moment I laid eyes upon you," he smiled at her and wished more than anything that she could see his face.  
  
"It doesn't seem to make sense," she exclaimed.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I mean, you-you- love me?"  
  
"Well, why is that so amazing?"  
  
"Well, I'm not supposed to be here, you aren't supposed to love me, this is all some crazy whacked up dream and I'll wake up soon!"  
  
"Jericho you aren't making sense!"  
  
"I've told you before, I'm really a Big Person, I'm not supposed to be a hobbit, and you aren't supposed to love me!"  
  
"Jericho, you can't really think that you're-"  
  
"I know what I am Merry!" she exclaimed. He paused and looked at her. She had turned toward his voice and her gaze was fixed at his forehead. She was being very indignant about this.  
  
"Jericho, you were found on the outskirts of Hobbiton," he said slowly.  
  
"I know that Merry!" she interrupted.  
  
"Let me finish! When I first saw you, you were passed out in the back of a wagon. You had bandages over your eyes that were soaked in blood. I took one look at you and gasped."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because you reminded me of someone," he sighed.  
  
"You're grandmother?" Merry paused. He was going to tell her. He had to, if he didn't who knew what could happen. His stomach was churning and twisting itself into knots of all sizes.  
  
"Yes," he finally answered reluctantly, "The point is, even if you were a Big Person, and I'm not saying you weren't, the chances of you ever becoming one again are very unlikely. And besides, how would you feel about me then?"  
  
"You should ask yourself the same question, Meriadoc," she replied coldly her eyes closed in frustration.  
  
()  
  
Merry led her back to the others and helped her to her pallet. She lay there for what seemed like hours fuming over what Merry had said. She couldn't believe that he didn't believe her! He, of all hobbits, should have understood, should have known! She felt hot tears sting her cheeks as she drifted off into another fitful dream.  
  
()  
  
Strider was still awake as the first lights of dawn seeped through the trees. He had not slept at all that night, instead he had reflected over what the female halfling had said. Amon Sul was a very dangerous venture, but it was most likely the way Gandalf would be taking.  
  
"Ellesar?" a voice behind him squeaked. He turned quickly to see the lass herself. She was standing behind him a small wooden block in her outstretched palm.  
  
"How did you-"?  
  
"Not important, may I sit?" He looked at her suspiciously and nodded. She sat down next to him and pointed the block his direction.  
  
"It allows me to see," she explained. He grunted pretending not to be intrigued.  
  
"I want to speak with you, about the healing powers of the elvish," she explained.  
  
"What do you wish do know?"  
  
"Can they reverse a spell or a hex of some sort?" she asked quickly.  
  
"I don't know, what kind of spell has been placed upon you?"  
  
"I don't know it's... this hobbit thing. I know you don't believe me and I'm not asking you to, I just want to know if they'd be able to help me," she replied.  
  
"Lord Elrond is a very powerful elf, I doubt there is anything he cannot do." She smiled and moved her block so that it faced behind her.  
  
"This means much to me, Aragorn," she whispered, "I may not like you much, but you'll do alright." She got up and went back to her pallet. The Ranger stared at her back for a moment not knowing what to do or say. He just breathed.  
  
()  
  
Merry looked up at the summit of Weathertop. It seemed to stretch out into the clouds, but then he'd never seen the mountains.  
  
"I can't believe you're letting them leave me here!" Jericho exclaimed crossing her arms.  
  
"Jericho, it may be best. Strider says the way is rocky and we must have haste," he explained placing a hand on her cheek.  
  
"Yeah, whatever," she mumbled pulling away. He looked at her, her dark expression angled at his feet. Her soft eyes narrowed in hate. He sighed with worry and turned and followed Frodo and Strider up the mountain.  
  
"Merry?" asked Frodo from in front of him after a moment, "Are things all right between you and Jericho?"  
  
"I thought they were," he answered, "But now I'm not sure. I don't know what happened. We had a fight 3 days before, and she's been different ever since."  
  
"Have you told her about Sandy?" Frodo asked.  
  
"Well no."  
  
"Well then it's only going to get worse," he explained, "You see, when you hide something from women they tend to find out sooner or later and that only makes the situation worse. I would tell her."  
  
"But I've tried! When we fought I was going to tell her, but she kept insisting that she was really a Big Person!"  
  
"Do you believe her?" asked Strider suddenly.  
  
"Why would I? It's absolutely ludicrous, it's not possible!"  
  
"Do you really believe that it is not possible, Meriadoc?" the ranger asked yet again stopping and turning to him.  
  
"Well I guess so, I mean, she's a hobbit... isn't she?" Merry for some reason wasn't so sure. He turned and looked behind him down at Jericho who was sitting next to a small Pippin who seemed to be talking to her.  
  
"Think for a moment Merry," Aragorn said walking again, "Think of all the subtle things. She's about your height, not usual for a hobbit lass, her hair is not as curly, her face is less apt to smile, and her feet are significantly smaller." Merry let his words sink in before he spoke.  
  
"Well, we still can't be sure that she is actually a Big Person, and besides wouldn't she be longing to turn back?"  
  
()  
  
Strider took a deep breath. He didn't know if he should tell Merry of his conversation with Jericho. He wondered if it would make the hobbit realize that Jericho was not a real hobbit as he now understood.  
  
"Do you know for sure what she is thinking, Merry?" he asked as they climbed higher.  
  
"No, but she would have told me," he answered. Strider sighed; did he not realize that when a woman is mad she tends not to talk to you anymore?  
  
"If she is mad at you do you believe she would express her feelings toward you?" he questioned. Merry didn't answer he could tell that his question had made the hobbit very mad. Maybe Strider only noticed the subtle differences because he was a Big Person himself. The ranger tried to let the conversation die as they continued to the top of Amon Sul, but now he couldn't help but remember Jericho's mad warning about this place.  
  
()  
  
"Look at these footprints!" Pippin exclaimed.  
  
"Wouldn't that be nice if I could?" Jericho asked sarcastically.  
  
"Why don't you just use that block that Tom gave you?" Sam inquired.  
  
"It's something that should not be used idly, Mr. Gamgee," she snapped, "You should know that!"  
  
"Jericho what has gotten into you?" Pippin asked. Jericho placed her hands on top of her eyes.  
  
"It's the combination of my period, my love life, and my insanity."  
  
"Love life? Is something going on between you and Merry?" Sam asked his voice thick with concern.  
  
"Yeah, he... says that he loves me, but I know that there's something more behind it. I can't find out what because he's not in it for sex or anything like that."  
  
"What's sex?" asked Pippin.  
  
"I'll tell you when you're older," Sam said not missing a beat.  
  
"I can't understand it. I can't find a way to fit myself into this story, His Story!" she exclaimed plopping onto the ground in frustration.  
  
"Well, if you were meant to be a part of it you should be able to find your place easily," Pippin explained sitting down next to her.  
  
"Then maybe I'm not meant to be in his life," she said softly.  
  
"I wouldn't go that far," Sam said.  
  
"I would, he doesn't believe me!" she exclaimed, "If he loves me he should also trust me when I tell him who I am!"  
  
"Who do you think you are?" Pippin asked softly. Jericho looked up and could hear the kindness in Pippin's voice.  
  
"I'm a girl, not a hobbit, who knows more than she should. And I'm blind. I love to play music, and sing," she said slowly, "I love to read. My best friend is someone who I've known since I was 5, and I...I love Merry." She stopped talking and broke into tears. She felt two hands on her back.  
  
"Hey don't cry, it's not something to be sad about," Sam soothed.  
  
"You don't understand," she sobbed, "You don't know what it's like to know that you don't belong."  
  
"But you do!" Pippin said happily. His child-like optimism made Jericho cry even more.  
  
"What I mean is you fit in because you're just like us. You're a hobbit and we'll always accept you as one." Jericho stopped abruptly.  
  
"Does this mean you believe me?" she asked looking toward him.  
  
"Of course, it's obvious you aren't really one of us," Pippin explained.  
  
"What are you talking about?" asked Sam.  
  
"Look at her Sam, she's as tall as Merry, her hair is wavy, not curly, she talks funny, and her feet are very small."  
  
"Is it that noticeable?" she asked laughing.  
  
"You know what?" Sam mused, "You're right! Why didn't I see it before?"  
  
"You were too busy looking at her eyes, and how much she looks like Sandy."  
  
"Sandy? I've heard that name before," Jericho said wiping her eyes.  
  
"Sandy was an old friend of ours," Pippin explained.  
  
"Friend?" asked Sam mockingly, "I'd say more than that for Meriadoc."  
  
"What do you mean?" Jericho asked.  
  
"The bloke was in love with her head over heels. She was his world!" Sam explained.  
  
"Well where is she? Why is he cavorting with me when he has this Sandy chick?" Jericho scoffed.  
  
"She died," Pippin, said softly, "It was a hard thing for all of us. She fell into a gully and landed on these huge thorns. Two of them stabbed out her eyes, they looked so much like yours. She lived about a week days after the accident. Actually she died just a week or so before we left for Rivendell." Jericho sat there for a long while not saying anything. Sam or Pippin could have screamed in her ear and she would have heard nothing. She held her tears back. She would not cry, it was impossible for her to. In fact she only came to one conclusion before Merry, Frodo, and Strider came back. She had to become herself again. Even if it killed her, she would change back to her human form, and forget that Merry had ever loved her.  
  
No words, just a request. I really feel like there is something missing here. If you can please tell me what I could do to make this any better? I just feel like there is a missing element and I can't find it. Tell me the one thing you think could make this perfect. I know that's impossible, but ya know, tell me anyways. Okay thanks! Luvs and Hugz-DB:D 


	15. Giving In

Light filters into the jail cell as I write this. I don't have much time. I'll be making my escape soon. If you don't hear from me for a few days, then... I might be dead. You see... I'm on death row for... well that's not important. What is important is this story. I present to thee chapter 15.  
  
Disclaimer: Just like my opening statements the idea that I own LOTR is a lie!   
  
Chapter Fifteen: Giving In  
  
It was now well past midnight, no one was asleep. Merry looked around the group; Jericho's warnings had made everyone restless. She sat apart from them, her block in her hands. She was playing with it, idly passing the time.  
  
Merry couldn't stand the silence any longer. It was driving him mad. He cleared his throat loudly. The entire company jumped, except Strider he wasn't there.  
  
"What are we waiting for?" he asked rather frantically. He glanced at Jericho who went back to playing with her block.  
  
"We aren't waiting for anything Merry," Frodo answered, "Are we?" He turned toward Pippin who shrugged and began inspecting something on his foot.  
  
Suddenly a screech went up through the forest. They all picked up their Barrow daggers, except Jericho she didn't have one. The small dell was soon filled with the sounds of Black Riders. Merry was distracted by the creatures, and didn't notice that they were all heading towards Frodo.  
  
"Don't let them get to Frodo!" Jericho screeched running up to one of the Riders. It pushed her aside. She came at it again, but it pushed her harder. The third time it shoved it's blade into her abdomen. She fell over silently and the Rider moved on.  
  
Merry quickly ran to her side, forgetting about Frodo, evil rings, and Sandy.  
  
"Jericho? Are you alive?" he asked frantically. She looked up at the sky blankly.  
  
"You stupid freak!" she moaned, "Help Frodo!" At that moment a cry went up from Frodo who had vanished just moments earlier.  
  
Strider blazed into the dell, with fire at hand. He chased the Riders off and soon all that was left was the sounds of Frodo's whimpers and Jericho's heavy breath.  
  
()  
  
Strider saw to Frodo first. Jericho wouldn't let him see to her first, she insisted that she would be fine. She smiled and mumbled that 'it was mere flesh wound.'  
  
A morgul blade had in fact stabbed Frodo. Strider ran off to find him the herbs needed to heal his wound. He was afraid that Jericho's lack of treatment would make her seem all the more agitated. When he returned she was laying in the same place with Merry hanging over her. The hobbit had refused to leave her side, even when she urged him to go.  
  
Strider brewed the herb and then bathed Frodo's wound in it. It was well into morning before Jericho even allowed him to get near her. Her forehead was drenched in sweat and she seemed ready to swoon. He looked at her wound fearing that a Morgul blade too had stabbed her. A quick inspection told him otherwise, though.  
  
"She was lucky," he murmured, "It was a blade she was stabbed by nothing more."  
  
"Then she'll be fine?" Merry asked looking at him with concern.  
  
"Yes, soon." The hobbit exchanged a relieved glance with his fellows.  
  
"Well, that's reassureing..." she mumbled, "How's Frodo?"  
  
"I'm fine now," he croaked from nearby, "But you should worry about yourself and not I."  
  
"I agree," added Strider, "You have wounds of your own to attend to, now rest we are to be off within the hour."  
  
()  
  
Jericho stood up gingerly. Her side ached. The Rider had stabbed her in the gut and it hurt like hell. She felt a hand grasp her arm to help her stand. She didn't have to even smell the air about her to know it was Merry. Pain flooded all the thoughts of hate and suspicion out of her mind. Jericho just allowed herself to fall into the arms of someone who cared.  
  
"Where's my pack?" she asked.  
  
"I'll carry it, there's no need for you to. You can barely manage your own weight." She didn't argue. She'd argued enough just so they'd get Frodo treated. Jericho knew that it was more important for Frodo to make it than her. She was the 6th wheel, the character that wasn't meant to be. No one would miss her.  
  
It was a fortnight to Rivendell. Whatever that was. Jericho guess it was quite a long time because Frodo seemed disheartened when he learned the news. The days wore on and Jericho healed slowly. She was able to walk without help after the 3rd day, her steps were slow and Merry's hand helped to guide her along the way. Her gratitude towards him grew with each passing day. The anger she had felt coming up to Amon Sul slowly faded.  
  
Her menstrual cycle ended the 5th day and soon after Pippin found a path. The group followed it down out of the steep mountain slopes. Jericho knew where they were and fished into her pockets for her block. She wanted more than anything to see the trolls. Their puzzled faces wrought in stone. She reached into the pocket and found it empty.  
  
"Merry?" she asked, "My block, it's gone!"  
  
"What do you mean it's gone?" he asked stopping.  
  
"I can't find it! It's not in my pocket," Jericho said sadly. She heard Pippin's feat patter up to them.  
  
"Merry, Jericho! TROLLS!"  
  
Jericho smiled.  
  
"They are but sleeping," shouted Strider from ahead.  
  
"Sleeping?" asked Merry. He led Jericho forward and she listened as he gasped.  
  
"Mr. Frodo! It's Bilbo's trolls!" Sam breathed.  
  
"I thought it was just a story," Frodo murmured distantly. Jericho freed her hand from Merry's and limped away. She tripped over something and landed hard upon it. She touched the object. It was cold and hard as stone, but a life breathed under it. She felt the cold from the stone turn to warmth. The heat swelled and grew and her whole hand was as warm as a cool flame. She listened as a deep rumbling quivered throughout her body and spoke words to her heart. It sang to her songs of knowledge and of the years it's seen standing there forever. All the hate and malice that it once had held dear died over time and now it was a gentle part of the forest. Jericho withdrew her hand after what seemed like years. She turned and heard it was only a few minutes. She patted the stone troll and smiled towards it and crawled over to rejoin the group.  
  
()  
  
Strider led them back on to the road shortly after their encounter with the trolls. Merry grasped Jericho's warm hand. He wondered what had made it so warm and sootheing. She was beaming like he'd never seen before. It was as if those terrible days back before Weathertop had never happened. He couldn't explain the happiness that was radiating off her. Nothing was said, but he felt that she was passing on her joy.  
  
That evening as they were looking for a good shelter, the sound of hooves erupted in the evening silence. He felt Jericho's body flinch at the sound and a sudden fear come to her face. Strider quickly led them into the foliage and they sat and waited for the Rider to pass.  
  
A white horse leaped around the bend with a fair white figure on top. Jericho gasped. Merry looked to see her eyes go wide.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked.  
  
"I can see him! I can see Glorfindel!" she whispered as Strider stepped out to halt the rider.  
  
"Who-"but he was cut off by the elf introducing himself as Glorfindel. Merry looked at Jericho whose eyes were wide and shining with a childlike wonder.  
  
The elf conversed with Strider for a moment and they were urged forward again. The hobbits had many questions but Jericho remained silent and just starred in wonder at the beautiful elven prince.  
  
()  
  
"Do you realize what it means?" asked Glorfindel as the hobbits slept. Strider shook his head; he didn't understand what the elf was hitting at.  
  
"A hobbit, who is blind, but she can see the creatures of the other world," he explained, "Few elves posses this power, and here a tiny halfling has it!"  
  
"But, that's just the problem," Strider explained, "She isn't a halfling, she claims that she's like me, a 'big person' the hobbits say. I think she's right. There are differences between her and the rest of them. I think that she wishes to be herself again."  
  
"Nothing the healers of Rivendell can't fix," Glorfindel reassured.  
  
"What about her sight? The only reason she came was to see if her sight would be regained."  
  
"A bit tricky, but possible." Strider sat in thought.  
  
"She also has a hindsight that is immeasurable."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"She knew that Frodo was going to be stabbed at Amon Sul, and she also knew who you were before you even introduced yourself."  
  
"Amazing," he mused. The elf looked toward the hobbits who were so sound asleep that it looked like death.  
  
"Aragorn," he said seriously, "If she is what she seems to be this whole business with the ring could end up being a lot easier than it set out to be."  
  
"Would she even wish to be apart of it though?" he asked his gaze settling on the sleeping lass.  
  
"Who would not wish to be? She's a woman who's never been anywhere else in her life, if I were her I would leap at the chance!"  
  
"But you aren't, I'm still skeptical, but-"  
  
"We will cross that bridge when we come to it," Glorfindel finished and got up to rouse the hobbits. They were to set off again towards Rivendell.  
  
()  
  
Jericho ignored all pain that she felt. Her feet ached, her side was giving off a burning sensation and she was tired beyond all imagine, but she felt nothing. Jericho stared at the back of Glorfindel, the elven prince from the Undying lands, a walking ghost. The one good thing she had ever seen since her accident. She had always been able to see the evil in the world, Frodo with his ring, the Wrights, and the Ringwraiths. In her anger she had begun to despair that any special traits she may have were only for the use of evil. Never had she been able to see beauty on her own. Only with the help of her block could she have seen anything that was not of evil. A tear fell down her cheek.  
  
"Jericho?" Merry asked his hand grazing where her tear had fallen. She jumped slightly at his touch.  
  
"Oh, sorry," she mumbled wiping her eyes quickly.  
  
"It's nothing to apologize for," he assured, "Are you alright?"  
  
"Yes, I'm just fine," she said, "Just a little overwhelmed that's all."  
  
"I know, just think we're almost to Rivendell! It'll all be over soon!" Jericho smiled to herself and just nodded.  
  
Time passed and they came closer to the ford with every minute. Jericho felt her pulse quicken as dusk fell, she knew that action would come soon and that they would soon be moving. Suddenly a screech came up behind them. Time played out in fast-forward.  
  
Glorfindel called his horse on and she heard Frodo ride away and the Ringwraith behind her speed on. They all raced after them, knowing they were not far from the ford. What seemed like minutes passed and then she saw Glorfindel's radiant glory shine out as he bid the riders into the swirling waters.  
  
()  
  
Merry waved his sword toward a cowering Wraith as it fled into the raging ford. He watched it scream and disappear beneath the waves. A triumphant smile lit up his face as they celebrated and waited for the waters to die down so they could cross. He took Jericho in his arms and held her, telling her that all would be fine now, they were at Rivendell, he loved her. She smiled at him and tears came into her empty eyes.  
  
"I love you too Meriadoc," she whispered kissing his cheek, obviously missing his lips. He just hugged her not wanting to ruin the moment.  
  
Merry stared down into a face he had only first seen what seemed like moments ago. The journey he'd spent with her flashed through his mind. This moment stood out vibrantly against all others and he smiled. Smiled because he was loved, and because he loved her in return.  
  
Hey guess what... I'M BACK!!!!!!!!!!!!-DB:D 


	16. Ups and Downs

Hey ya'll I am back and ready to kick some boo-TAY!!!! Just a quick note, I have revised EVERY SINGLE CHAPTER!!!! And seeing as how you've probably not read this in a while I would recommend rereading the entire thing. You don't necessarily have to do it before you read this chapter, but things will make so much more since if you do it before I finish the fic and go on with the sequel! Yes folks, I'm making a sequel! Really this time, not the flub I had with Buck for your Brandy! Anywho I know what you really want, and who am I to keep you from it. Without any further 'crap' from me! Here's the next FRIGGIN chapter!  
  
Disclaimer: I own the number 5, Merry's boxers, and the 32nd hair on his left pinkie toe. (not really I don't own anything)  
  
Chapter Sixteen: Ups and Downs (not necessarily in that order)  
  
The waters died down and Merry led Jericho across the slow waters. She starred at Frodo; obviously he was in the Nazgul world, because her face was filled with horror and disgust.  
  
"Glorfindel!" she ordered, "Ride up to Elrond and bring him forth to get Frodo, please hurry!" Merry stared at her in wonder, 'How did she know about Elrond?' he thought. He hadn't remembered telling her anything about him. They followed the elves when they arrived up to the Last Homely House and were told to stay away until all could be settled.  
  
3 days passed and only Sam could get near to Frodo's side. Those days were spent by Merry, Pippin, and Jericho fretting and pacing the small room they shared just off the corridor from Frodo.  
  
On the Fourth night they were allowed to see him. Sam and Pippin sat on his right side and clutched his hand in both of theirs. Merry and Jericho sat across from them doing the same. All four sat and watched his face, contorted and sad.  
  
"Sadness reigns over his mind," Jericho said wearily her other hand clutching Merry's.  
  
"As it does all of us," answered Merry squeezing her hand. She laid her head on his shoulder.  
  
"He'll be all right don't you think?" asked Pippin worriedly.  
  
"He'll be fine," Jericho reassured, "He'll wake tomorrow, but none of us will be there. It's for the best." She lay back in her chair and placed her hands over her eyes gently.  
  
"Jericho?" asked Sam his face full of worry, "Are you feeling well?"  
  
"No," she answered.  
  
"What's wrong?" Merry said suddenly placing a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"My eyes, they've ached with a dull pain these past days, but sometimes it burns. It's burning now." She winced.  
  
"They could be infected!" Pippin exclaimed.  
  
"It could be the fact that I haven't slept in days," also she answered, "Nothing to worry about, Frodo's got it off worse. I'll be fine tomorrow." Merry looked at her skeptically as she excused herself and went to bed.  
  
()  
  
Jericho awoke on October the 24th. She opened her eyes to see a pale haze in front of her. It was white and she could make out strange objects, like a bed or vanity or something. When she came to herself she realized what she was seeing. She was seeing!  
  
Suddenly a scream erupted throughout the corridor that consisted of the words, 'God, Ack, My, Oh, Friggin, Hell, Yeah, Spork, Banjo's, Merry, See, I, and Can.' Not all necessarily in that order.  
  
Jericho saw two figures rush in and jump onto her bed.  
  
"Jericho what's the matter?" Merry asked on her right. She looked at him, directly at him through the white haze.  
  
"What did you say about a Banjo?" Pippin also asked. She looked then at Pippin, at his blurred face that was contorted beyond all belief. She felt hot tears well up in her eyes.  
  
"I-"she choked on her sobs, "I-I can see!" she proclaimed. There was a silence then Merry and Pippin both erupted in joyous laughter and grabbed her in a huge hug. Merry kissed her tears and held her in his arms and Pippin waved his hand in front of her face and asked her was finger he was holding up.  
  
"It's not all back though, guys," she told them after the joy had worn off, "I'm still a little blurry."  
  
"But still, that means it'll get better!" Pippin said jumping on her bed.  
  
"And you'll be able to see the earth! All of Middle Earth! Remember what you said, back at Tom's house?" Merry asked. She remembered and she felt a sense of pride in being able to see again.  
  
()  
  
Strider heard the shouts of joy from the room as he passed on his way from seeing to Frodo. He opened the door a crack to see Jericho jumping on the bed with Merry and Pippin. The Ranger stood against the door jam until he saw the lass notice him... she noticed him.  
  
"What are you looking at Strider?" she asked stopping in mid jump, a smile playing on her lips. He stared for a moment and walked further into the room. She looked directly at him.  
  
"You may be fuzzy about the edges but I would notice you anywhere, Aragorn," she beamed.  
  
"You can see!" he proclaimed.  
  
"She can see!" Pippin shrieked bouncing up again.  
  
"Yes, ranger, I can see, but not well enough yet. You see now, that I am not half as crazy as you thought."  
  
"Only half," he answered bitterly and leaving the room.  
  
He stood outside the door and listened to Merry fume.  
  
"Why does he treat you that way?" he asked.  
  
"Because he knows," she answered simply.  
  
"What?"  
  
"That I'm not supposed to be here."  
  
"Jericho, not this again..."  
  
"Merry," Pippin interrupted, "You don't honestly doubt her do you?"  
  
"Look at her Pip! She is a hobbit! HOB-BIT!" he enunciated.  
  
"I am not! Merry, please I thought you understood!" she pleaded.  
  
"There's nothing to understand you're a hobbit, and that's that!" He stormed out of the room and past Strider without even seeing him.  
  
()  
  
Jericho felt her vision become even more blurred with fresh tears streaming down her face. Pippin soothed her. She collapsed on to the bed and sobbed.  
  
"Why doesn't he believe me?" she asked.  
  
"I don't know Jericho," he cooed, "Maybe it's because he's afraid to loose you?"  
  
"But, I love him, I told him that!"  
  
"I know, I know, he just doesn't seem to want to face it."  
  
"I'll make him face it," she threatened feeling the anger rise in her, "I'll show him I was right, just like I showed Strider I could see!" She stormed out of the room and into the hallway.  
  
She stumbled down the corridor and toward a drawing room where she saw Elrond reading with Glorfindel.  
  
"Make me a human!" she said.  
  
"My dear hobbit," began Elrond.  
  
"I'm NOT a hobbit," she growled cutting him off.  
  
"Then Miss, do you not realize what you ask?" he continued.  
  
"I know exactly what I ask, I ask that I return to the form I was born into. I ask to become Jericho Dranche, a 19 year old girl from the United States of America!"  
  
"I can grant this of you, but here," he reached behind him and took a glass from Glorfindel, "Drink this you will fall asleep and when you wake up you will be able to see and you'll be yourself again." She grabbed and quickly drank the vile substance down. Immediately she dropped to the floor.  
  
()  
  
"You are certain she'll join the fellowship?" asked Elrond as they laid her body down on the bed.  
  
"Of course, if there is any doubt she'll be forced to go by those hobbit friends of hers," Glorfindel reassured. He stared down at her body and saw that before his eyes her hair was beginning to straighten. The black streaks of her hair were becoming more vivid and her blonde roots showing at her scalp.  
  
"Yes, she'll join," he repeated.  
  
()  
  
Merry sat down at the table for dinner. Frodo was at the largest table seated amongst people of high culture and class. Jericho wasn't to be seen. He worried, as he had not seen her since their last meeting. Of course, he felt like an ass for saying those things. There was just no way he could believe her, though. Never on earth could it be possible for her to be a human. It just didn't happen.  
  
Pippin sat next to him picking at the food on his plate and not eating anything.  
  
"Merry," he said quietly so as no one could hear.  
  
"Yes Pip?"  
  
"I'm worried."  
  
"About Jericho?"  
  
"Uh huh... she said..." his voice trailed off.  
  
"What did she say?" he asked frantically.  
  
"She said that she was going to show you that she was a Big Person... she said... 'She'd make you believe."  
  
Merry looked at his plate and said nothing. He got up and excused himself walking into the gardens outside.  
  
Once in the garden he saw a man standing in shadows of a tree. He was in full armor and carried a horn slung over his shoulder. He noticed the hobbit only moments after he arrived.  
  
"Oh, my!" he said perplexed, "This is the halfling I heard about."  
  
"Hello sir? May I help you?" Merry asked confused and bewildered.  
  
"Yes, I was supposed to come here on behalf of my country, Gondor. I saw you were feasting and decided not to bother. You are a strange creature!" he mused.  
  
"Uh... thanks," he answered, "Hey, You haven't seen another person like me around have you, only a girl?"  
  
"No, I couldn't say so. I did see however a fair-haired maiden streaked in darkness and with eyes as cold as the moon. She spoke little too me. I wouldn't have noticed her had she not run into a tree." Merry sighed thinking what strange creatures elves were.  
  
"Well, thanks, It was nice to meet you...uh..."  
  
"Boromir."  
  
"Boromir," he said slowly, "I'm Merry!" He extended his hand and the man shook it.  
  
"Glad to have met one of you. Such strange things you are..." Merry left the man in his awe and walked back into the house and into the festivities.  
  
I ain't gonna say nothing!-DB:D 


	17. The Pain of Change

Hey guys... I've read a few reviews and it seems that the overall opinion of the return of this story is... good. Yeah it seems ya'll kinda missed me... LOL just kiddin' ya'll! Actually it's wonderful to be back writing. I've really had a terrible writing time since I stopped this story. I think all's going to be fine now. Well, here ya go!  
  
A/N: I'm doing a bit of a time warp here, okay... I'm sorry but it happens! Things are gonna seem really hard to follow but just remember the last chapter and know that chronological order, does not exist.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own it... But I do own the chess set! Weee! Also the song lyrics used in this chapter belong to a band called Blind Guardian, not me! Woo Hoo!  
  
Chapter Seventeen: The Pain of Change  
  
"Where's Jericho, I haven't seen her all night?" asked Frodo from his seat by the fire. Merry glanced at Bilbo and Strider in the corner. They seemed oblivious to the world, like he felt.  
  
"I don't know, she was acting rather odd yesterday," Sam answered glancing at Pippin. The young hobbit hadn't looked up; he just sat there staring at his lap his fists clenched tightly, obviously lost in his thoughts as well.  
  
"I hope everything's quiet all right, I'm a bit worried," Frodo continued worry lining his face.  
  
"She's not well," Pippin mumbled bringing even Merry to his attention.  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Merry wildly.  
  
"She's in pain... she's tired, tired of it all! She wishes to die, to leave, to fall away and never return." Pippin sat there staring madly into his lap not even raising his head for a second.  
  
"How do you know this Pip?" asked Frodo anxiously.  
  
"Because she... she trusts me to help her," he said quietly finally lifting his head. There were tears in his eyes.  
  
"She knows I'll believe her and I'll always be there for her." He broke down and started sobbing. Merry looked on as Sam and Frodo comforted the young Took.  
  
"Merry, do you know what he's talking about?" asked Frodo. He sighed.  
  
"We fought again..." he said slowly, "After she told us she had regained her sight-"  
  
"Regained her sight??"  
  
"Yes, but that's not the point, the point is that she's convinced she's a human Frodo! Why does she believe so?"  
  
"Why is the sky blue?" asked the ring bearer simply.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Why do birds sing?"  
  
"I do not understand..."  
  
Merry, my dear cousin, there are some questions that have no answer, and some answers that have no question."  
  
"But, it's completely illogical!"  
  
"She's told you everything about herself, and yet, you've hidden one simple factor about your life," Frodo paused and patted Pippin's back, "Tell her Merry, go tell her now." Merry looked at Frodo in slight shock. A moment passed where he was going to protest, but then... he realized that Frodo had been right all along. He nodded and left.  
  
()  
  
Jericho thrashed about the room in pain. She screamed silently as her joints stretched and grew inside her also stretching skin. Her feet were shrinking, her arms elongating, and her eyes were red and filled with agony. There was a knock at the door.  
  
"Uh... Madame?" an unfamiliar voice asked.  
  
"Go away!" she said hoarsely throwing herself against the far wall.  
  
"Is everything all right?" it asked.  
  
"GO AWAY!" she moaned sliding down the wall to the floor. Her clothes were becoming too small for her rapidly changing body. She ripped off the smock that had been with her since that fateful day at Crickhollow. It now lay in pieces by her feet that were retracting hair in a sick grotesque way.  
  
She writhed on the floor spastically before passing out with an abrupt jerk.  
  
()  
  
The leaves of the willow grazed the top of Boromir's head as he walked in the moonlight. There was a full moon that night, and the stars were no less dim compared to it. He sighed slightly as he thought of his home and of his family.  
  
There was a loud commotion behind him behind him. He turned to see a woman standing at the far edge of the garden. She rubbed her forehead where she had just run into the tree.  
  
"Excuse me miss, I didn't see you there," he apologized.  
  
"That's because I wasn't here," she explained, "I followed you here. I just wanted to see you... with my eyes." He looked into her eyes to see that they were pale, as white and milky as the moon above. He wondered why they were so.  
  
"You have seen me, is there anything else I may help you with?" he asked raising his eyebrows slightly.  
  
"No," she smiled and walked away into the darkness.  
  
()  
  
She awoke bathed in sweat. She looked down at her naked body only slightly blurred by her visionary predicament. A moment passed and she felt as if she were not in her own body. Her soul felt as naked as her skin and she began to regret what she had done.  
  
Shaking her head sadly she silently got up and walked to her wardrobe. There stood a long gown with a silver tassel and short sleeves, she took it out and put it on. Once she had covered herself she stepped out the door.  
  
()  
  
Merry knocked on the door.  
  
"Who is it?" Jericho asked from inside rather exasperated. He took a deep breath.  
  
"It's me," he said. There was a loud scuffle and then a shout.  
  
"Go away, Merry!"  
  
"Jericho I need to talk to you," he pleaded.  
  
"I don't care, go away!"  
  
"It's my room too!" There was another loud noise and then her muffled yell.  
  
"Fine! Come in!"  
  
He walked in to see the place in absolute shambles. Broken things lay on the floor, bed sheets were strewn everywhere. Even his sword lay on the floor by his bag.  
  
"I'm not coming out," her voice rang from the closet. He looked at it to see it cracked open so she could see him.  
  
"Why can't I see you?"  
  
"Because, you don't trust me."  
  
"That doesn't seem like a very good reason."  
  
"It works for me," she spat. He winced at her words.  
  
"Jericho please, I need to talk to you."  
  
"Oh so now you want to talk, eh? After all is said and done then you wish to speak to me!"  
  
"What are you talking about Jericho?"  
  
"I know what you're going to tell me. First you are going to say that you never meant to hurt me, but that you must tell me something that you should have mentioned from day one! You are gong to tell me about Sandy."  
  
"How do you-"  
  
"Pippin told me, then you were going to tell me that you still don't believe me, but that you love me and always will no matter what I look like!" Her words were sharp and painful he winced yet again with the sting of her truth.  
  
"What you have said is true," he answered sadly coming towards the closet, "But what you didn't mention was the one thing that was most important."  
  
"What ever could it be?" she asked.  
  
"All this time all I've ever wanted for you was for you to be able to see again. I wanted you to see me, to see the flowers, to see the sky, and everything else you'd ever wanted to see. Now you can, now I am truly happy for you. And I know that you will hate me for the rest of my life because of what I've done to you, but just remember the one thing I wanted for you... your happiness." He dropped to the floor and laid his head upon the door to the closet. Moments past and he listened to her breathing on the other side.  
  
Suddenly the door flew open and he fell into the closet. He opened his eyes and saw two dainty feet before him. They were pale, small, and completely hairless.  
  
()  
  
Jericho returned to her room. Boromir was an amazing man, and it made her happy to know that she could see him just once. She walked to where Merry kept his things and drew out his sword. It shone in the evening moon that fell from the window above her. The light from it reflected in her pale eyes and she imagined the feeling of the blade cool against her skin. She placed her forehead on the blade and it was quite cool, in fact it was possibly frigid. She pulled back and looked at the blade thoughtfully and then at her arm. After a quick twitch of her hand to get a firmer grip within her right hand she started to tap the inside of her left wrist with the blade. A very light tap was that, and she started to sing...  
  
"Nightfall, slowly it corrupted and changed us all, Nightfall, slowly it corrupted and changed us all..." A tear fell down her cheek and landed on the blade of the sword. It was resting precariously on her skin. 'It's now or never,' she told herself.  
  
There was a knock at the door.  
  
Jericho jumped at the sound and dug the blade into her wrist by accident. She bit back tears as she quickly wiped her blood off the blade and placed it on the floor.  
  
"Who is it?" she called biting back tears and grasping her wrist in pain.  
  
"It's me," came Merry's voice from the other side. She glowered at the door and clutched her arm tighter.  
  
"Go away," she growled.  
  
()  
  
"He's not going to like what he sees," Pippin mumbled wiping his eyes with the back of his hand.  
  
"Pippin, what do you mean?" asked Frodo grasping Pippin's shoulders.  
  
"She did it, Frodo, she did it!" he wailed.  
  
"You don't think she..." Sam trailed off looking about frantically.  
  
"Of course she did!" Pippin cried mournfully, "It was bound to happen. You could see it in her eyes, the way she looked after every fight, the way she cried after every nightmare, the way she looked in the morning dew..."  
  
"What are you talking about Pip?" asked Frodo. Pippin looked up, his eyes betraying the feelings in his heart.  
  
"Forget that!" Sam exclaimed, "What are we to do?"  
  
"What is there that we can do?" Frodo answered giving Pippin a suspicious look.  
  
"There's nothing we can do, nothing at all. Except wait," Pippin sighed looking toward the door and placing a hand on his pocket.  
  
La dee dee da! I'm setting up conflicts for the sequel, isn't it grand?? I thought so, hope you've enjoyed; I think that either the next or the one after that will be the last chapter. Not sure yet, things aren't all put together yet. Love ya!-DB:D 


	18. After All, The Eyes Have It!

Hmm... I wonder what shall happen next? No I don't! I know exactly what's going to happen! Wee!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own it... that's what I've said a lot lately isn't it? Hm... Yeah it's true... BTW: This chapter is in Chronological order! YAY! Also song lyrics used again belonging to the wonderful Josh Groban, who sings the credit song for Troy! YAY!  
  
Chapter Eighteen: After All, The Eyes Have It!  
  
Jericho stepped over the hobbit at her feet precariously. She slowly glided toward the mirror opposite the closet. Before her stood the reflection of a ghost. It looked back at her sadly under straight blonde hair streaked in black. A gash ran across its wrist and it clutched it with it's other arm. Pale empty eyes stared back at her and a solitary tear slid down its cheek. She reached up towards her cheek to feel the tear that had slid down her face.  
  
"What do you have to say Mr. Brandybuck?" she asked turning toward him, a small hobbit, the size of a child, sat before her staring in disbelief.  
  
"Speechless?" she sneered, "I have envisioned this moment more times than you would care to know. Time and time again I've heard you make excuses, plead with me, cry, and even laugh. This is pathetic." His lip trembled in sadness or fear she knew not.  
  
"J-Jericho?" he stuttered.  
  
"It is I."  
  
"What happened to you?"  
  
"And they thought I was blind," she scoffed. He flinched at her words.  
  
"Just... tell me why, please?" he asked.  
  
"Why? You wanna know why? There is only one reason for this and you should very well know and understand," she said shrilly.  
  
"I don't," he answered quietly.  
  
"You!" she screamed, "You are the reason I did this! How many times had you told me that I was crazy? You may have never said it aloud, but you meant it, you thought it. You never believed me, after all we had been through, all we had seen, all I could see! It never occurred to you that I just might be right, never! Strider even believed me, and he hated me! Frodo, Sam and Pippin were able to understand, but you... you just wouldn't believe." The hobbit stared back at her sadly. He stood up and took a step toward her.  
  
"Don't you dare come closer Brandybuck!" she said thrusting her bleeding arm out at him.  
  
"Jericho, you're hurt!"  
  
"I suppose you want to know why I did that too?"  
  
"You did this? TO yourself?"  
  
"Yes," she sneered looking at him with contempt, "To think I used the sword of the one who loved me..."  
  
"My sword!"  
  
"It just seemed sooo ironic," she said glaring at him in hatred.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I love you Merry! That's why!" she screamed again.  
  
"I don't understand..."  
  
"You wouldn't," she said looking toward the window. She walked toward it and looked out at the moon.  
  
"Please Jericho," he pleaded.  
  
"Such manners," she said quietly almost remorsefully, "I did it because I love you. That's the only way to explain. When I awoke, I realized what I'd done. I regretted it immediately and I planned to kill myself. First I went to see the stars one last time and there I found Boromir, son of Denethor. I spoke with him, and then returned here to kill myself with the sword that had been held by the one I loved. Of course, I was just about to slit my wrist when you knocked upon the door causing me to start, and cut myself. Technically it was you who did this to me."  
  
"I-I would never hurt you."  
  
"You would like to tell yourself that wouldn't you?"  
  
"Jericho," he stepped toward her, "I love you."  
  
"And I you, but look at me! Do I appear to love you? Haven't you heard the contempt in my voice? I love you and yet I still hate you," she suddenly began to sob, "My hate makes me want to die, and my love makes me want to live. I hate you and I love you, there is no medium, just both." She fell to the ground sobbing.  
  
()  
  
He stood there, staring at his love lying on the ground crying. The yearn for him to comfort her was so strong, but she had caused him so much pain with her words. He was torn.  
  
"Look at me," whispered, "Am I still your love? Am I still your Sandy?" With name of his dead love she looked at him. She wiped her face with the back of her hand, smearing blood on her face.  
  
"We should get you to a healer, you need to stop that bleeding," he answered avoiding the question.  
  
"No," she croaked, "Not until you answer my question."  
  
"Jericho we don't have time for this-"  
  
"I will sit here and die bleeding unless you answer my question," she growled her eyes boring into his.  
  
"No, you've never been Sandy, and you never will be. Sandy was a hobbit, she was a naive little child, and you are so much more," he answered slowly. She looked at him hard for a moment and then nodded. He approached her and looked down on the human girl he had loved as a hobbit.  
  
"Come on, let's get you cleaned up," he said offering his hand. Jericho looked up at him; her eyes empty of the hate that had been there, but not full of love. She was numb, and he doubted she would ever feel for him again.  
  
()  
  
"Let's go to the healer," said Pippin opening his eyes. He stood up not waiting for an answer and walked out of the room. Frodo and Sam followed with quizzical faces. As he walked into the room Pippin saw Jericho with her arm outstretched and her eyes clenched shut. An elf was sewing her skin together on her wrist. Merry sat on the other side of the room his arms crossed and his head lowered.  
  
"Jericho what happened?" asked Frodo.  
  
"It's nothing, an accident that's all, nothing to worry about," she smiled. Merry didn't move at all when she spoke, he sat there as if she wasn't alive. Pippin walked toward his friend and whispered in his ear.  
  
"I know it wasn't an accident, you can tell me about it later," he said. Merry looked up at him, he could see the tears brimming in his eyes and nodded. His cousin lowered his head again and hid under his curls.  
  
"Where have you been all afternoon?" asked Sam grasping her free hand.  
  
"I've," she stopped and winced at the pain, "I've been collecting my thoughts lately."  
  
"Is everything all right?" asked Frodo.  
  
"Yes," she answered nodding, "There are worse things than my troubles."  
  
"Jericho?" asked Pippin stepping forward, "Are you going to leave us?" She looked at him. He heard her thoughts.  
  
'If only I could,' she said in his head.  
  
"Never Pippin," she smiled. He could see that her smile was a lie.  
  
()  
  
Once the elf had finished sewing her arm back together she walked back to her room alone. The others had insisted that they join her but she would hear nothing of it. Merry wouldn't have let her had Pippin not assured him that she would do nothing. How Pippin knew she didn't understand, but... things were unexplainable here.  
  
She lay on her back upon the floor, her arm raised in front of and illuminated by the moonlight. The stitches were so perfectly even; she would never have guessed they had been made in a matter of moments.  
  
There was a knock on her door.  
  
"Who is it?" she sighed.  
  
"Uh... Boromir, I met you in the garden?" came the voice of the Steward's son. She leaped up and opened the door.  
  
"How did you know where to find my room?" she asked as the door opened.  
  
"I...uh...asked Elrond," he answered stepping in. He glanced down at her dress.  
  
"Is that blood on your dress?"  
  
"Oh!" she's forgotten about her dress, "Yes, I... uh..." She trailed off not knowing what to say. Slowly she showed him her arm.  
  
"Was this..." he trailed off also not knowing what to say.  
  
"Done on purpose?" she asked finishing his sentence. She contemplated lying to him, but instead began to tell him the whole story. She crossed over to the bed and told him to sit as she explained the entire ordeal from the moment she arrived in Middle Earth till the moment he walked into the door to her room.  
  
"I don't expect you to believe me, only naive hobbits do, I'm just glad you listened," she said at the end of the tale.  
  
"Of course I believe you. I don't even know your name, and yet you've told me the most compelling story I've ever heard, and I believe every word you've told me," he smiled. She looked at him thoughtfully.  
  
"You mean to tell me that you never once doubted a single word I've said?"  
  
"Of course, Madame," he answered. She leaned forward on the bed.  
  
"My name's Jericho," she said placing a hand on his knee and smiling, "the human."  
  
"I'm Boromir, also a human," he replied his eyes twinkling in the moonlight. She leaned forward and kissed him passionately throwing her arms around his neck. He placed his hands on her cheeks as they drew apart.  
  
"Nice to meet you too," he smiled breathlessly.  
  
()  
  
Merry stood at the doorway of his room and saw them draw out of their embrace. Quietly he walked down the hall and back to his friends. Jericho had moved on, and now it was his turn. He knew he'd never be able to do so, but he would have to. The future was ahead, and who knew what lay there. Waiting, as he blindly walked into the room.  
  
()  
  
Jericho awoke that night; she rolled off the bed and crawled across the floor to the door. Quietly she opened it and escaped into the night.  
  
She stood up and began to walk quickly down the hallway. She didn't know why or where she was going, she just felt so compelled to leave. Briskly she bushed past a couple of elves and into the gardens she wandered. Almost as if she knew where she was going she walked into one small clearing. There was a fallen tree lying to her left and a tree stump to her right. They couldn't have been from the same tree because of the distance and the look of the bark but she still recognized the place immediately. She walked hesitantly over to the stump and sat down. As if expecting someone she looked at the log.  
  
"Come on out Sandy! I know you're here," she shouted, "I'm not afraid of you. You can have him, I don't want him anymore. He's all yours, now leave me alone!"  
  
"Jericho?" asked Merry from behind her. She whirled around.  
  
"What are you doing here?" she asked.  
  
"I followed you, I felt we needed to talk."  
  
"We've already done this, Merry," she sighed. All the anger she had felt had melted away and all she felt now was a cold void.  
  
"I just need to tell you something, I don't want to lie to you anymore. I saw you with Boromir," he whispered.  
  
"Is that what you wanted to tell me?" she asked quietly, almost timidly.  
  
"No, Jericho, through the darkness of these days I can see your light. You'll always shine; I can feel your heart in mine. Your face I've memorized, I idolize, just... you. I look up to everything you are. In my eyes you do no wrong. I've loved you for so long and after all is said and done... you're still you after all you're still you. You walk past me and I can feel your pain. Time changes everything but one truth always stays the same, that you're still you. After all, you're still you, the one I look up to. I believe in you, although you never asked me to and I'll remember you, and what life put you through. And in this cruel and lonely world I found one love, you." He looked up at her with tears in his eyes.  
  
"Merry," she said sadly, "I can't return your love... ever... again." She looked at him tears spilling down her cheeks.  
  
"I know," he whispered, "I just wanted to tell you that... just... because." He looked away at the moon.  
  
"Some say love is blind," she mused, bring his attention back to the earth, "And I think in our case they were right, I loved you from the moment I didn't see you. But blind love sees the truth sooner of later, and that's where we lost it." She laughed sadly, "I wouldn't take a moment of it back."  
  
"I would," he answered.  
  
"Never have regrets Meriadoc, Never. If you have one regret make it a good one."  
  
"Then it is," he answered.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I regret lying to you."  
  
"Merry, things work out for the best in the end. I believe that we are never given any more than we can handle and if we truly believe it and live each moment like it would be our last, then life is good."  
  
"Yes, I believe you're right," he sighed.  
  
"Buck up Merry, your adventure is just beginning," she chirped.  
  
"How would you know?"  
  
"The eye's have it my friend... the eye's have it!" She smiled and grasped his hand and ran out of the clearing and out of her old life.  
  
And guess what? That's the end of the story... Thanks guys it's been a blast, just glad to have had such great reviewers as you guys. Keep an eye out for the sequel which will be posted as soon as I write it. I know what's going to happen, just don't have it down yet. Those of you who have not Author Alerted me then look out for a fic called A Blind Heart or something similar. Loves ya'll! –DB:') 


End file.
